


Year of the Cat

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Animagus Bellatrix, Bondage, Dark Bellatrix, Dark Narcissa, Dominant Hermione, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Hogwarts at 14, Incest between Sisters, Master Harry, Master/Slave, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Denial, slaves ordered to serve other people sexually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: A different take on Prisoner of Azkaban, where Bellatrix escapes also but she has a very different goal in mind.





	1. Cat out of Hell

STORY TITLE: Year of the Cat  
PART: 01 of ?? Cat Out of Hell   
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,   
Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: A different take on the Prisoner of Azkaban, as Cat Animagus Bellatrix Lestrange escapes at the same time as Sirius, with a very different goal in mind!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Bellatrix/Narcissa/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <10,384>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I've adjusted the dates of different events during the summer, both because the exact date Sirius escaped hasn't been provided, and also to give Harry more time in the Alley.   
NOTE ON CHARACTER AGES: In this AU, Hogwarts starts at 14, so Harry is just over a month shy of his 16th Birthday when the story starts.   
BETA'D BY: Grammarly

Tuesday, June 23rd, 1993  
Number 4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
Early Morning

Harry was dreaming, he knew he was dreaming, but he didn't care. He was back at Hogwarts, and there were a group of girls waiting for him, Susan and Hannah from Hufflepuff, Daphne and Pansy from Slytherin, Cho Chang and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, plus Lavender and Parvati and the Chasers from the Quidditch team. 

All of them were standing there, smiles on their faces, and they were apologizing for not believing him about the Heir of Slytherin. He was enjoying seeing them showing him the proper respect, and he nodded graciously at them. But then Angelina, as the oldest girl there, said, “Thank you, My Lord, but we believe that we need to demonstrate our remorse for doubting you in a much more personal manner!”

With that, the entire group was suddenly in the Chamber of Secrets, but it didn't look the same as it had the last time he'd seen it. The entire room was lit by wall torches, it was completely clean, no rubble or puddles of water on the floor. Walking over to his throne on the elevated platform, Harry turned and sat, gazing at the gathered women imperiously. 

He looked at Angelina and said, “You claim that you wish to demonstrate your remorse, but you don't seem to be showing it! Take the proper position!”

There was an immediate rustle of clothing as the entire group removed their robes and knelt naked before him. He nodded, seeing that they were properly groomed, their body hair completely removed, although he idly wondered where Amelia and Minerva and the other girls from his school days were? It's too bad Bella wasn't there, she would enjoy watching the toys punishing themselves for his amusement, he mused. 

Gesturing with his left hand, leather crops appeared beside each of the girls except Hannah, who he beckons toward him. The attractive blonde crawled forward quickly, taking her position kneeling at his side. He put his hand lightly on top of her head and said to the rest of the women, “You know what to do! Each of you, except Hannah, who I witnessed supporting me, will receive five strokes on your breasts from one of your sisters! You will begin at my command!” 

He gestured for Hannah to move closer, and she took her place between his legs, her hands going up to open his trousers. He looked down as she gently removed his cock from the cloth confines and placed a worshipful kiss on the head. He was already hard and she opened her mouth wide enough to take him in, her face tilted so he could see the adoration in her eyes. He smiled gently down at her, and she started sucking him, taking him deeper into her mouth. When she had taken him all in, he looked at the kneeling women and barked, “Begin!”

He watched as the women turned to face each other and raised the hard leather above their heads. He had trained them well, they brought the crops down in unison on each other's tender flesh, and he felt a thrill of even greater excitement rushing through him at the stripes that appeared, and the cries of pain when each blow landed!

Hannah's head was bobbing obediently as she used her mouth to serve him, just as she should, and he enjoyed the warmth and wetness as she sucked him, her tongue pressing against the bottom of his shaft. The girl had certainly improved since she had started, he would have to find a way to show his appreciation to Angelina for the way she had trained the girl in how to service her Master's cock!

He could feel the pressure building in his balls as he saw the tears streaming down the women's faces as they punished each other, even though there was a distant voice screaming that this was wrong! That he didn't act like this! He managed to ignore the voice, taking pleasure in the way that Angelina, Susan, and Lavender, the girls with the largest breasts, flinched as the crop came whipping toward them. 

The way Hannah was sucking him, as well as the sights and sounds, were getting to be all too much, and he needed release! Reaching down, he gripped the kneeling blonde by her hair and shoved his cock all the way into her mouth before letting loose! Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to keep from choking as she swallowed his cum, but he held her tight until he was finished. 

He had just pulled out of her mouth, his last blast landing on her face when there was a noise out of nowhere.

“KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!” Harry jerked awake as his Aunt's voice came screeching through the wooden door. “Get up, boy! It's Dudley's birthday so you need to make all his favorites for breakfast!”

“Coming Aunt Petunia,” he called, smiling as he pictured her face as she watched Dudley choking to death on his own blood from a cut throat.... 'What? What the hell was that?' Harry asked himself, 'I don't like the prat, but that's not something I would ever do! And the dreams? What in the hell is wrong with me?'

Still thinking, he forced himself through the morning routine, ignoring his relatives as best he could.

Deep in the back of his mind, the memories of the man who once called himself Tom Riddle looked curiously through Harry's eyes, wondering how he had gotten there?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Azkaban Prison  
June 29th, 1993  
After Midnight

Something was happening, her Master was aware again! She had always felt a vague connection, but now it was getting stronger, even stronger than it was a year ago. Was it a year? It seemed like it, but it's hard to tell when nothing ever changes in this place.

She wasn't sure what had changed, why she was feeling her Master so much clearer now, but it was wonderful! She felt his strength surrounding her, and it was keeping the Dementors from affecting her for the first time in so many years. 

Her mind was still foggy at times, but it was better than it had been. For the longest time, she hadn't even known her own name, or that she even had a name. Strangely, none of the other prisoners around her seemed to notice any changes, or be aware of anything but their own misery. 

It was because she was thinking more clearly that she noticed when her cousin stopped screaming about someone being at Hogwarts the way he had been for the last several days. She was glad he had finally shut up, because it was annoying to hear him whining about the same thing, over and over again. But now that he had shut up about that, there were other sounds coming through the wall between their cells. She couldn't tell what they were, it sounded like growling? Like an animal pacing the cell? 

Bellatrix listened carefully, trying to make out what she was hearing when a voice from her memory bubbled to the surface, and it was like a bright light illuminated the room! 

She had still been in Hogwarts, maybe her OWL year, maybe not, and listening to McGonagall drone on in her prissy way, talking about self-transfiguration and becoming an Animagus. Bella hadn't been paying that much attention, she was more interested in planning how she would sneak out that night to meet with her Master in his hidden rooms. She had felt herself getting wet thinking about what they were going to be doing that night when something McGonagall said managed to catch her attention. 

She had said that "One of the strangest aspects of a successful Animagus transformation is the effect it has on creatures that affect emotions. For example, if a wizard or witch was in their animal form and they encountered a Boggart, the beast would not be able to react to them, it would not find a fear that it could transform into. There is a theory that this would also apply to Dementors, but so far no one has been willing to test that theory." 

On top of that memory, another memory surfaced, of finding her form while Master watched, a pleased smile on his face. Once Bellatrix had mentioned what McGonagall had said, Master had been very interested since he was already considering allying with the creatures. Master had found a teacher for her, to see if she had the ability to transform, and after several weeks of grueling training had succeeded!

The two of them had celebrated by shagging wildly as the instructor's body lay cooling on the floor. The fool had obviously expected to survive to know a secret that her Master wanted to be kept, that was their first mistake. 

With the rush of memories returning, a genuine smile spread across her face as she stared at the bars on her cell. The openings between the bars were far too small for a human being, but her animal form? That should fit just fine... 

It was then that she realized, she didn't remember how to transform! She had the memory of her form, but not how she had managed it! Growling in frustration she started pacing the cell, wracking her brain for even the slightest memory of how she had triggered the magic.

She was still trying to remember when the dim sunlight filtered through the window high above her, and exhaustion overtook her.

&&&&&

The next night

Bella woke just before midnight and listened with her eyes closed for a few minutes until she was satisfied that there was no one in the immediate area. Master had been thinking of her again that night, and she had experienced a wave of sexual desire that made her shiver in delight! Master had lost his desire for her and Narcissa and the others before that horrible night when he disappeared, saying that it was a necessary but unpleasant sacrifice he had to make.

By that time she had learned not to question him, but she was disappointed that he wouldn't be taking her to bed and making her scream in agony and ecstasy any longer. Her mind drifted as she lay there, remembering the nights he had her tied to the bed, the sting of the lash between her thighs shooting fire through her veins, the nights she had screamed herself hoarse begging him for release and tearing her throat in exhilaration when he finally allowed her to climax... 

She felt the excitement building in her core for the first time in years, and spread her legs, pulling the tattered prison robes up over her hips as her fingers sought her opening. She frowned slightly when her fingers encountered the lush curls covering her because Master preferred her to be completely bare, but that couldn't be helped at the moment. Finally, her fingers reached her pussy, the tips finding her already wet again, and she shuddered as she touched herself. 

She hadn't experienced excitement like this since long before she had been captured, and as her fingers penetrated her, she had a flash of memory, of the amused disbelief she had felt when her instructor had guided her into her first transformation using his method. 

“To achieve the animal, you must surrender to the primal emotions, anger, fear or hunger will work, but arousal is the method that I prefer, simply because it's the one that relaxes the body the most, making the transformation easier.”

When she understood just what the memory was showing her, she instinctively reached for the magic deep within her and her laughs were suddenly changed to the sound of a cat yowling echoing off the stone walls of her cell. Hearing the noise, the black house cat sitting up on Bella's cot immediately shut up and jumped to the floor. 

Landing lightly, she turned back to the bed and saw that her robes weren't laying there, glad that they had actually transformed with her this time. It had been annoying at first when her clothing remained behind during the change.

She was heading for the door, certain that the connection she shared with her Master would allow her to find him again when she heard a whimper from the cell across from her and wondered what wonderful fears her husband was experiencing now? She sneered at the weakling she had been forced to marry, and how he hated that she preferred Master's bed to his. Although, if she had felt Master's call, it's possible that he and his useless brother would as well, and they would probably wish to keep her from serving Master the way she needed to. 

She had been moderately accomplished at wandless magic, she mused, as she slipped through the bars of her cell, and a minor flesh to stone transfiguration would make sure that neither of them tried to interfere ever again. She transformed back into her human form once she was in the corridor and grinned as she felt the magic suppression wards on her cell fall away. She could feel her magic swirling in her veins, eager do to her bidding and she was more than willing to command it! 

She stood outside her husband's cell and she briefly considered waking him to taunt him but decided it would be easier to just kill him in his sleep, less chance of drawing attention from the guards. Raising her hand, she gathered her magic and pointed at the sleeping man before whispering the command and smiled in satisfaction as the spell left her fingers and his body jerked once before laying still. 

Moving across the corridor, she stopped outside her brother-in-law's cell and did the same thing, before turning away and shifting back into her animal form and padded toward the exit.

She was so focused on her destination that she didn't notice the black dog standing in the shadows of the cell next to her, his nose twitching in surprise.

Several minutes later, the emaciated figure of a shaggy black hound slipped through the bars of the cell and, still sniffing, followed the scent toward the doors.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Friday, July 9th, 1993  
The Leaky Cauldron  
Late Evening

Harry yawned as he walked over to the bed in his temporary home. He was still having a hard time believing everything that had happened that day. It was too bad that it had happened inside though because he would have loved to have watched Marge floating away like a hot air balloon!

He really didn't know what his uncle had been thinking when he invited his sister to stay for the entire month. It was obvious that Aunt Petunia despised the woman, which would have made Harry inclined to like her but Marge was even more hateful than his aunt was!

Looking down at the cat curled up on his pillow he grinned, “Hell of a day, huh Midnight? You get rescued from that huge black dog and I manage to escape from Durzkaban!”

If he hadn't been so tired he might have noticed the cat give a tiny jerk at the word Durzkaban but, he was digging in his trunk for a clean pair of Dudley's sweatpants and wasn't paying attention. By the time he had stripped down and pulled on the makeshift pajamas the cat had closed her eyes again and it looked like she had fallen asleep. 

"Don't blame you, Midnight," he yawned again, "I'm ready to call it a day as well. Wonder if Tom is going to send me a dream tonight? Or maybe just some memories of the different girls he shagged? I wouldn't mind if he sent me another one of Bella or even one with Bella and her sister Narcissa! Those two were smoking! It's funny though Narcissa looks like a female version of Draco, I wonder if she's his mother? Either way, seeing the two of them having sex with each other before Tom joins in is one of my favorites of his memories." 

Feeling the cat staring intently at him, Harry laughed. "You really can understand me? Wow! I knew that cats were intelligent, but not that intelligent!" Climbing into the bed, he stroked Midnight behind her ears as he said, "Well if you can understand me, you probably wonder who Tom is? And how he's sending me dreams and memories? It all started with a diary...." 

“...And after a few nights, I figured out that when the diary was destroyed, the part of Tom that was inside it was pulled into my scar. I don't really mind, even though he killed my parents and I will kill the adult version that's running around when I get strong enough. But the Tom in the diary hadn't killed anybody deliberately, he was just more interested in getting the knickers off every girl he could. And I don't blame him! If I had his skills I'd be doing pretty much the same thing!”

Hearing what sounded suspiciously like a laugh from Midnight, Harry grinned “What do you expect? I'm almost 16 years old and I'm a guy, sex is pretty much all I think about!” Giving a huge yawn, he slipped under the covers and said, “Budge over Midnight, you're hogging the pillows.” Surprisingly the cat shifted over and he lay down, falling asleep almost immediately. 

As Harry enjoyed a dream of forcing his Aunt Petunia to suck him while the butchered bodies of Vernon, Dudley, and Marge surrounded them, Tom observed in amusement, pleased that the subtle changes to the boy's attitude were truly taking hold. Harry didn't even realize that he was being changed and likely never would. The dream he was watching had sprung completely from the boy's mind, Tom had nothing to do with it, although he had to admit that the anger the boy felt toward his relatives was glorious! 

Tom also had to restrain his laughter at the way Harry was treating his new pet 'Midnight'. It was going to be truly entertaining when he discovered just who she truly was. Turning back to the dream that Harry was enjoying, Tom watched as the boy finished forcing the woman to swallow his cum before tossing her over the body of her husband and took her cunt. 

Yes the boy had the anger and the power but he needed to be honed now, Tom would have to include some training in with the dreams. Since he enjoyed Bella and Narcissa so much, perhaps a memory of how he had started their training as his slaves? After all, Harry would need to know how to train his toys to properly serve him. 

It would be necessary to be discrete in gathering the toys though. Dumbledore had too much control over the boy's actions while he was at school and the old fool would certainly notice and object if all of the toys started displaying their devotion too openly...

Seeing that the dream of destroying his relatives was completed, Tom guided the sleeping boy's mind into a scene that would start the training. It was from a time where he'd already been enjoying two of the three Black sisters... 

After he was finally through with Petunia, the dream changed and Harry found himself looking at Bellatrix and Narcissa's naked bodies gleaming in the candlelight of his bedroom, their breasts heaving as they used their fingers on each other as they snogged. He sat back and smiled as he watched the two of them, falling deeper into his dream.....

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bellatrix was extremely confused! Things hadn't gone anywhere near the way she had expected when she left the prison. It had been easy enough to surprise one of the guards and use his blood to coat her prison robes for the other guards to find, and her cat form had enjoyed the meat before she used his wand to transfigure the body into a duplicate of hers. She dumped the body in the water off the island so that it looked like she had died in the escape attempt, and used some wood she'd found to create a small boat to actually get away in. 

It was after she left the island that things went really strange! She could feel the pull on her connection to her Master. It was leading her to the southern part of England which confused her. Why would the Master be there? He had never mentioned having a hidden base, there only the one in Eastern Europe. 

She had arrived at the house in Surrey a few days before, searching for her Master. She couldn't believe when the pull was coming from the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! She had been sorely tempted to go in wand first and find out why he felt like her Master and what he had done to him but had managed to restrain herself. She didn't want to alert the Ministry she was still alive, after all.

She contented herself with watching him for the next few days and was fascinated by the barely hidden anger she could see, the darkness she witnessed as he found small ways to get back at the odious muggles he was forced to live with. As she watched an idea began to form. The boy felt like her Master the way he was when she first knew him and fell in love with him, could she bring that out even more? He had the strength that was obvious and the darkness was there to be nurtured into a flame. And when he was a little older she could take him in hand and show him how much fun a devoted servant could be!

She had started getting closer to him, letting the boy notice her in her cat form and even approaching him at times when nobody was watching him. He had started sneaking her bits of food that he stole from the muggles and soon she had him petting and stroking her when he had the chance. Bellatrix had to admit that the feeling of his hands on her was extremely pleasant after all the years being locked away. 

She had still been trying to come up with a plan to reveal herself to him when all hell had broken loose earlier that evening, and he had needed to run. Fortunately, he had remembered her and grabbed her as he ran. She'd been so surprised by the noise and the way he had come rushing out that she had let him pick her up without protesting the way a cat should have but he didn't seem to notice. 

And now they were in a room in the Leaky Cauldron, a place she hadn't seen since before Master had fallen, curled up on the most comfortable pillow she'd ever experienced. The only thing that would make it better if there was a hot bath to soak in..... She sat up, still in cat form as she swore mentally. She was in a bloody hotel room, of course, they would have a bath! 

Looking carefully at Harry, he was sound asleep and judging by the way the covers were moving he was having one of his 'Tom' dreams. She idly wondered if it was one of those featuring her and Narcissa? Master had enjoyed the two of them together often enough after all, before they were forced into those marriages, to provide him with lots of memories. 

Bella jumped lightly off the bed and padded to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her she transformed back to her natural form and used the guards' wand to silence the door and walls. She didn't want him to hear her after all.

She started the water and waited while the tub filled, pouring the soaps and oils she preferred in, enjoying the way the scents eased the tension she had been under for so long.

Turning, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. She may not have the half-starved look she'd had when she first escaped, but she was still far too skinny! And the hair? Ugh! That had to go! 

Staring at the mirror she used the wand to cut her long dark locks short against her skull, it was too filthy to try and salvage, besides, it would grow back. With that done she leaned against the counter, raising each of her legs to the edge of the tub to use the shaving spell until her skin was smooth again. Smiling with satisfaction she then spread her legs and brought the wand up to the forest that had grown over her quim. She took her time to gently shave herself clean, only finishing just as the water reached the level she wanted. Vanishing the dark hair that covered the floor she stepped into the steaming water.

A long drawn out sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as she lowered herself down until she was covered to the chin. Bella luxuriated in the water letting the oils soothe her skin and making her feel clean for the first time in nearly 14 long years! Taking the time to use the shampoo to scrub her short hair and get rid of the last of the dirt, she stood up in the tub and let it drain as she rinsed off under the shower.

After she was dry Bella cast a quick spell to let her make sure that Harry was still sleeping, seeing that he was, she decided to scratch an itch that had been building for ages! Sitting on the toilet, she leaned back and closed her eyes as she remembered one of the best times she'd had serving her Master.

He had her on her back on a wooden table, her arms and legs stretched and secured. He plundered her cunt and arse while all of the wives and adult daughters of his inner circle took their turns on her mouth. She had been nothing more than a toy for Master to use and she had loved it! She had even loved knowing that she was pleasuring the other women because Master desired it. It was even better because she could tell that some of the women didn't want to be there, especially her Aunt Walpurga but Master commanded it. Knowing that her Master was powerful enough to force the men to give up their wives and daughters for his pleasure was intoxicating!

She lost herself in her memories, her fingers of one hand filling her cunt as the others stretched her arse, pumping roughly until the pleasure she had been denied for all those years finally burst through the dam and flooded her senses!

When she came back to herself, she was amazed that her screams hadn't overcome the silencing charms she had set and made Harry come bursting into the room. But she was undisturbed. Standing she went to the sink and washed her hands clean before taking down the spells and opening the door. Changing back to her Midnight form she slowly strolled back and jumped on the bed. She was asleep in seconds a satisfied smile on her feline face.

Saturday, July 10th, 1993  
The Leaky Cauldron

It was late afternoon when the door to the room opened and a very tired Harry stumbled in, his arms loaded with packages. He set them down and looked over at Midnight sunning herself on the window ledge. Shaking his head with a smile he said “Enjoying yourself girl? I guess the medicine the guy sold us is working if you have enough energy to perch up there.”

The cat just gave a contented yawn and settled back into position. Harry didn't notice that she was actually watching him intently as he unpacked his purchases. Lifting the case of potions he set them on the table. He grimaced at the knowledge he would need to be taking them for at least the next two weeks thanks to the mistreatment by the damned Dursleys!

Turning away from the medications he grinned in anticipation as he pulled out the stack of books that he had picked up. "I can't believe I missed these when I was in the Alley the first time! It would have made things so much easier to understand if I'd only known about the preparatory books. Not to mention all the etiquette books for getting along in Magical Society? I probably would have known enough not to automatically make an enemy of Draco from the very beginning. I doubt we would have been friends but at least he wouldn't have been such a dedicated pain in my arse all this time. Why didn't Professor McGonagall put those on the list?" He let out a snigger, "She was probably daydreaming about the days when Tom would bend her over the desk and bugger her when they were in school. She always seemed distracted afterward in the memories!" 

Putting the rest of the packages away he picked up his potions book and the introductory text and moved to the desk. Grabbing a pad of paper and a pen he said, “And that's another thing! Why were we not told we could use pens and paper in school as long as we did the essays on parchment? It's a lot easier to organize your thoughts if you don't have to worry about the cost of wasting parchment! That stuffs expensive!”

Sitting down he opened the two books to the beginning and started reading. He would read the first chapter of the Potions text and write down any questions he had. Then he would read the first chapter of the introductory book and see if the questions were answered. When he discovered every question he had were answered in the first three pages of the other text, he started to get angry. Pulling another sheet of paper to him he started writing another list of questions, this time they were about his introduction to Hogwarts, and how other students raised in the Muggle world were introduced. 

He was so intent on what he was doing that he didn't notice at first that Midnight had jumped down off the window and wandered over to watch him. If he didn't know better, he would swear that she was reading his lists. Laughing a little at his imagination he continued writing until he had filled up nearly the entire page. Shaking his hand to loosen it up after the continuous writing he reached over to give Midnight a petting. Sitting back in his chair, he lifted the unprotesting cat into his lap and softly stroked her neck and back making her purr in contentment. 

"It's funny how differently I was treated than any other student Midnight" he softly said his eyes distant, "I started thinking about it when I was looking at the bookstore and had some of Tom's memories float to the top. He had all of the preparatory books included with his list and Professor Dumbledore had taken him to do his shopping. Don't get me wrong I like Hagrid but, he left to wander around half the time while he sat in the Leaky having a drink! I'm supposed to be the Hero of the Wizarding World and that was my introduction? I think I need to talk to Hermione and Dean, to see what sort of introduction they received." 

He sighed "And then I have to do something I really don't want to do. I've got write a letter of apology to Snape. Every one of the questions he asked me during the first class was in the first chapter of the introductory book!" 

Harry lifted Midnight off his lap and stood up to stretch his back. Setting her down on the bed he said, “It's no wonder that Snape comes down on me as hard as he does if he expected me to be prepared for his class and I had no bloody clue!”

He paused, "Of course, he's never going to be my favorite person, considering that Tom was well aware that he was supposed to be Dumbledore's spy in the Death Eaters. I'd love to know what the rest of the prophecy was supposed to have said. If just what Snape heard and turned over to Tom was enough to send him after my parents....... Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch! It's that bastard's fault that my parents are dead! You know what? Fuck the apology! I'm going to find a way to kill that bastard for costing me, my parents!" 

Harry paced around the room, his anger boiling as he contemplated different ways to kill the man who was suddenly the number one on his death list, even after Voldemort. If he had glanced over at the bed he would have seen Midnight practically quivering in excitement as he listed the most gruesome deaths he could imagine for the greasy-haired bastard. But he was staring at nothing as he ranted and by the time he looked back at his new pet she was sitting still looking at him curiously. 

He froze, blinking steadily as his mind raced, what had his cat reminded him of? Cat, cat, old man holding and stroking the cat, Al Pacino, what the hell did that damn cat remind him of? Come on, think! Al Pacino, Al Pacino!!! Damn it! Suddenly he remembered, a movie that his relatives were watching, and he caught a few minutes between bringing them snacks and fizzy drinks. Pacino was playing Micheal Corleone and saying to someone "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." 

His face split into a wide smile, "Oh yes, that's it! That greasy haired walking dead man is going to have a brand new best friend! Let's see.... the letter of apology first and then, well that basilisk is probably worth a ton of galleons as potions ingredients if nothing else... Yeah, that'll do for a start. And once he's let down his guard, even just a little I'll crack it even more. According to Tom's memories, he had a raging boner for my mum. Not that I blame him, she was a good looking woman, but... the Weasley girl, Ginny, she's got a decent body and red hair. She's already said she'll do anything for me after I rescued her, what would it take to convince her to slip into the bastards bed? I'd probably need to shag her a few times first to get her in the right frame of mind. Hell, that won't be a hardship! Bet she squeals nicer than McGonagall when a cock slides up her arse." 

He shook his head “No that won't work, damn it! She's only going to be 15 this year and it would screw with her magic if she started shagging that early. Stupid magical laws, have to think of somebody else....” He blinked as he recalled one of Tom's memories, the brothel down Horizon Alley. He could probably find something that still had some of Lily's hair on it... and polyjuice wasn't that expensive... Yeah! That would do it!

Still grinning, Harry sat down at the desk and started composing the most sincere letter of apology he could think of, not even noticing Midnight leaping off the bed and hurrying to the bathroom or the door closing... 

&&&&&&&&

Later that Night  
The Ministry of Magic  
Minister's Office

“Okay Amelia, what have you discovered?” Minister Fudge asked with a tired frown on his face.

Amelia Bones looked up from the notes she had in her hand wearing a matching frown. “It's not good Minister, to put it mildly. We're still not sure exactly how Lestrange and Black managed to get out of their locked cells. All we can tell is that sometime in the early morning hours of July 1st, Bellatrix Lestrange managed to exit her cell. For reasons we don't know at this time she managed to murder both Rastaban and Rodolphus Lestrange while they were sleeping. From what our examiner has been able to determine she either got her hands on a wand or wandlessly transfigured the hearts of both men into stone, killing them instantly.”

“Sweet Merlin! How in the hell could anybody do that precise a level of transfiguration with a wand, let alone wandlessly? And after continuous exposure to Dementors for how many years?” He rubbed his hand across his face before steeling himself. “Okay, I'm sure that's not the worst part of the news you've got for me, what else have you found?”

“Auror Thomlinson, the guard who disappeared? He had managed to hide it but apparently one of his cousins was a supporter of You Know Who during his rise. We don't know yet if there is a connection all we know is that the man is nowhere to be found and neither is his wand.”

Fudge stared at her for a long moment before saying "I don't want any word of speculation about the Auror to see daylight, Amelia! My wife was in the same year and house as his mother and they are still very good friends, it would destroy her if word leaked out and he turns out to be an innocent victim. If you find solid evidence then we can revisit the issue, understood?" 

She nodded easily, “For what it's worth, Minister, my gut is telling me that he wasn't involved. The body that was found dressed in Lestrange's robes was just too perfect. Like somebody had transfigured something else into a copy of Lestrange but improved on the original subconsciously.”

He gave a bitter laugh, “Now that's one hell of a good news/bad news scenario Amelia! The good news is we have an innocent man murdered but the bad news is that Bellatrix Lestrange, the insane witch who was involved in torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity and Merlin alone knows how many murders is missing and quite possibly she's gotten her hands on a wand!”

“I'm sorry to remind you of this Minister, but Lestrange isn't the worst one, Black is! He was heard yelling in his sleep several nights in a row “He's at Hogwarts!” and, considering the close relationship between Black and James Potter it's very likely that he's going to be going after Harry Potter for revenge.”

Fudge nodded "At least we caught a break there, with Potter having a problem at his relative's house and triggering the alarms. I met him last night when he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and Tom knows what to watch out for in case of any trouble. But, something about that situation with his relatives bothers me. I may not have been an Auror but I've watched you and Moody enough over the years to pick up a couple of things and I'd bet a bottle of goblin ale that he's not being treated decently at that house!" 

Amelia Bones sat up in her chair an expression of surprise on her face. “Are you saying that you suspect that Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived' is being abused?”

He quirked a smile, “Just the cherry on top of everything else going on, isn't it? I know you are busy, but do you have one or two Aurors who can easily move in the muggle world that can poke around a little bit? It would be best if they weren't overly close to Dumbledore if possible. You know the reasons for that I'm sure.”

She rolled her eyes expressively, Dumbledore's protectiveness and interference in anything to do with Harry Potter was a major annoyance in the Ministry but unfortunately, he had too many worshipers to shut him down completely. 

Fudge snorted and then continued, “I'm going to have to release a statement to the Prophet tomorrow about the escapes because the guard rotation will bring those currently on duty back home and the word will get out whether we want it to or not. I'm thinking that we leave Black as missing and Lestrange believed dead for the time being. I don't want people panicking about the idea that she's out there with a wand, do you?”

There was no argument and the two of them spent the next thirty minutes smoothing out the statement that would be all over the press far too soon.

 

&&&&&&&&

Two Weeks in Diagon Alley   
July 11th, 1993 – July 24th, 1993

For Harry, the next two weeks were easily the most enjoyable he had ever spent. Even though he spent several hours each day going over the etiquette books multiple times as well as going back over his books for the last two years. He didn't mind, because he was usually reading the introductory book at the same time while sitting in the shade outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop and enjoying different flavors of ice cream. And the best part was the potions he was taking for the first week actually worked better if he ate a lot of high sugar foods. 

Midnight was almost always by his side or sitting on his lap as he read. On particularly sunny days she would claim a chair of her own directly in the sun and laze happily in the warmth. 

Actually, the best part was the interested looks he was getting from some of the girls who spent the summer working the shops. The potions were having a noticeable effect on his appearance and he was just waiting for them to finish so he could buy some clothes that fit him for a change!

He had managed to write a believably sincere apology letter to Snape and had actually received a polite, for Snape anyway, reply acknowledging the letter. He had also received a letter from Professor McGonagall apologizing for not making sure he received the right letter initially. He was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, especially when she explained that the letters were generated automatically depending on whether the student has a parent who attended Hogwarts or not. Since both James and Lily had attended he automatically received the letter for non-muggle-born students. 

She also gave him permission to bring Midnight with him as a pet as well as changing the electives he had originally selected to drop Divination and pick up Ancient Runes instead. He had explained that after reading the introductory books he thought that Runes sounded far more interesting and useful.

He had received a nasty shock earlier though when he noticed a copy of the Daily Prophet reporting the escape and attempted escape from Azkaban. He had only been mildly interested until his eye fell on the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange and read that she was believed to have died in the escape attempt. He had actually been upset though he managed to hide it that the Bellatrix who had starred in so many of his better dreams was dead! It also led to a rather interesting conversation several days later when he was walking toward Flourish and Blots to see if they had received anything interesting that day. 

He was walking down the street and noticed a distinguished looking blonde woman walking in his direction. The dreams and memories that Tom had been sharing meant that he automatically noticed the woman and he stopped in his tracks. The woman could only be Narcissa Malfoy! She looked a bit older than she did in the memories, not to mention the fact that she was actually wearing clothing now, but she was easily recognizable to somebody who had spent many pleasurable hours wanking over the thought of her. 

Carefully hiding anything inappropriate in his manner, Harry moved forward deliberately and as he approached said “Lady Malfoy?”

She looked up in surprise and he could see the strain in her expression. Putting on a relatively neutral but sympathetic face he stepped a little closer. He could instantly see when she recognized him and the shields came down behind her eyes. Harry was a little impressed at the intelligent reaction she was showing since they were technically enemies after the confrontation with Lucius at the end of the year. 

“Mister Potter? How can I help you?” She asked impassively, a politely curious expression on her face completely appropriate for the situation and he was once again impressed by this woman. She had certainly matured into her intelligence and Harry found that he wanted her even more than before.

Allowing a slight flicker of desire to show in his eyes he bowed slightly and said, "I just wished to extend my condolences on the loss of your sister. I'm aware that this is a painful time for you and wanted to offer you my sympathy. And well, you may not be aware of this, but my mother wrote admiringly of you in her journals while at school. She was greatly impressed by your intelligence and your bearing”, he allowed his eyes to fleetingly glance at her figure as he spoke, "and wrote more than once that she wished she could be like you. Unfortunately, she was unable to approach you because of the barrier between the houses and often regretted it. For what it's worth, now that I've met you I can understand her admiration and I hope that you are able to find comfort in her words.”

He was lying, of course, he had no idea if his mother had even kept a journal much less if she had ever mentioned Narcissa but she had no way of knowing that. He watched her carefully and could see a spark of interest in her gaze and the corner of her lip twitched ever so slightly. However, the movement was so slight that if he hadn't been paying close attention he might have missed it. 

For public observation, she nodded politely and put a slight warmth in her tone as she replied "Thank you Mister Potter, both for your sympathetic words and the information about your mother. I also remember being quietly impressed by your mother in the rare times that our paths crossed in Hogwarts. She always seemed a most remarkable young woman and I'm pleased to say that it seems to have also surfaced in you." With a brief sparkle of amusement in her eyes, she nodded politely and the two of them continued on their way. To all of those who were watching, discreetly or otherwise, it appeared as if the two of them just exchanged pleasantries that socially appropriate for the occasion. The two of them both knew something far more momentous occurred. 

When he got back to his normal seat at Fortescue's he saw that Midnight was watching him and Harry could swear that the damned cat was amused! She was certainly far more intelligent than any cat he had ever met in his life but he had gotten so used to the strangeness in the magical world that he really didn't pay all that much attention. Much later he would wonder why he didn't bother thinking about the oddity, especially since he had been doing his best to improve his skills in observation?

Hearing the flap of wings he looked up and saw Hedwig flying toward him a letter attached to her leg. Smiling he held up his arm and the snowy owl flapped rapidly to slow her pace which allowed her to land gently on the makeshift perch.

After lightly stroking her chest feathers Harry accepted the letter and could see that it was from Hermione by the handwriting. Apologizing to his owl that he didn't have any bacon at the moment he let her return to the room. He noticed that the envelope was thicker than the usual letter from his friend and wondered what she had included.

He found another envelope inside, the type that usually carried photographs and set it aside to read what she had to say. Harry knew that she was spending the Summer Holidays traveling around France with her parents and it seemed she was still enjoying the trip. He could practically feel the excitement through her descriptions of the different villages they had stopped at and the sights she had seen. Of course, she mentioned stopping at some museums and libraries, it wouldn't have been Hermione if she didn't! It was when he reached the end of the letter that his eyebrows raised and he glanced at the other envelope. 

She said that she and her parents had taken a few days to go to the beach not far from Nantes and had some pictures taken. Harry was curious when she asked him not to show Ron any of the pictures because he wouldn't understand. Reaching for the second envelope he opened it and his jaw dropped at what he saw. 

Hermione didn't mention that the beach she and her family had visited was topless! But it definitely was as the pictures showed. Hermione was in all of the pictures wearing nothing more than the bottom half of a bikini. He was surprised to see her so open but he had to admit he didn't know what she was like away from school. He let his eyes linger on her breasts and mentally compared them to the women he had seen in Tom's memories and nodded, she certainly had nothing to be ashamed of. There was another woman in several of the photograph's and judging by the resemblance he guessed it was her mother, Monica he thought her name was but wasn't sure.

It was when he got to the last of the pictures that he gave a low whistle of admiration because these pictures were moving! Apparently, Hermione had managed to find the magical section of the beach and made a couple of friends. She was flanked by two absolutely almost inhumanly gorgeous blonde girls, one of them a little younger than her and the other a bit older. The three women had their arms around each other and were smiling widely. 

He smirked a little at seeing just how close the three were standing and unless he was imagining things, all three girls lipped looked a little puffy as if they had been kissing not long before. The way the nipples on all of them were crinkled in excitement also added to his speculation. The final picture was different though, it showed the three of them dancing at a club somewhere and the way they were moving against each other showed just how close the three of them were and explained why she didn't want him showing the pictures to Ron or anybody else!

Sliding the pictures back in the envelope he put them away in his pocket and went back to his reading, a slight smile on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sunday, July 25th, 1993 

Bella was laying on her favorite chair in front of Fortescue's the sun feeling wonderful on her fur. Harry was sitting at the table a book open in front of him but that wasn't unusual, not anymore. She enjoyed watching him study and seeing him develop into someone who was worthy of being called her Master. She could see the gradual changes in his attitude as well, the boy she had first observed wouldn't have casually approached her sister in the guise of offering condolences to plant the seeds of a future seduction. She was looking forward to the day that she could reveal herself and the two of them could make several of his fantasies come true.

That day was still a long way away though, unfortunately. He was developing the knowledge and the strength was there, he just wasn't dark enough yet to accept her presence in his life. Although the way he was playing with Severus was showing a delightful amount of cunning and discipline. Perhaps when he finally killed the man she would reveal herself? That way the two of them could shag over his cooling corpse the way that she and her Master had before!

Of course, he would also need a great deal of experience before he could truly treat her the way she desired. He had the awareness and the potential to be a Master of slaves was there but he needed to learn how to get a girl to eagerly kneel before him ready to take him in her mouth, to make them learn to love the lash as a way to get warmed up to receive him! 

She had been watching as he interacted with some of the girls in his year group and she could smell that several of them were aroused by his newfound confidence. Most of them were unacceptable for some reason, either because they weren't attractive enough or they didn't have the intelligence to be of use for anything other than a handy cum dump. But there were a few that had potential, the Indian Twins and the big titted blonde who was with them would make an excellent addition to her Master's forces and harem when he was ready for them. And she could see the reaction he had to the Chinese girl who he chatted up outside the Quidditch shop. 

The red-haired girl he called Susan was almost certainly a Bones, Bella had watched enough of that family writhing under her wand to recognize the family features. That girl had potential but also needed to be handled extremely carefully because she wouldn't be accepting of Bella's place at her Master's feet.

The girls from Slytherin were the ones she found most interesting though. They had been just barely polite in their interactions with him but all four of them especially the younger Greengrass girl were ready to drop their knickers if he gave the order! It would be up to Bella to find a way to teach him how to give that order.

She cursed the necessity of hiding who she was from him but maybe she could find a way to prepare him for the truth? She closed her eyes and lay back in the sunbeam as she started to consider options. She was still thinking when the warmth and his hands stroking her lulled her to sleep.

&&&&&&&&

Friday, July 30th, 1993

Harry was smiling happily as he walked down the Alley toward Madame Malkins. The potions had finally done their work and he was going for the final fitting of his new wardrobe. Of course, the thought of getting poked with pins as the adjustments were made wasn't the reason he was smiling No, that was because of the twin sisters who would be doing the adjustments. He had been flirting with Mary and Elizabeth for the last couple of weeks and the two of them were not subtle about the fact that they were interested. 

Mary had let drop that her parents were being pressured by You Know Who's supporters into joining him not long before Harry had stopped him as a baby. They were eager to do anything they could to show their thanks for saving their family and he was looking forward to taking them up on the offer! 

The two of them were aware, of course, that he would be 16 the next day and both of them had arranged to have the afternoon off of work to help him celebrate. Especially since they shared their birthday with him. The two of them had been born on July 31st too, but 6 years earlier. The two of them had graduated when he was a first year. 

It was fortunate that Madame Malkin had been well aware of what was going on between the three of them otherwise it could have gotten uncomfortable when she found the two of them using their hands to do some very personal adjustments to his trousers! She just shook her head and closed the curtain around the work area so they wouldn't be seen by the other customers. 

He had just finished making arrangements to meet the two girls when they finished working the next day to 'pick up his purchases' when the bell above the door jangled and he glanced over, smiling when he saw Narcissa walking into the shop. 

He straightened up slightly and turned to face the attractive blonde who smiled slightly when she saw him. The two girls shared a glance as they noticed his reaction and quickly hid their grins. This would be fun to keep an eye on!

The two of them exchanged pleasantries for a few moments, including Narcissa wishing him a happy birthday for the next day. She had given him a slight smile when she noticed how close the two girls were standing to him and nodded politely to the two girls.

As Narcissa walked away, Mary whispered to Harry “I know where I can get some polyjuice and it wouldn't be a problem to get some of her hair for tomorrow. Do you want me to?”

Harry grinned at the thought but shook his head. “While I really like the idea, I think that for the first time we celebrate I'd just like to enjoy you and your sister. We can always play with polyjuice another time.”

Mary just nodded obediently while her sister blushed at the way Harry had phrased his answer. He had been clear that he was looking forward to watching the two of them together when they first began discussing his birthday and neither of the girls had even tried to object. He was curious if they had been together before or if they were already starting to accept his dominance over them? It would be interesting either way.

Glancing around the shop Harry saw that they were alone for the moment so he pulled Mary close and gave her a kiss, one hand dropping down to cup her pussy through her skirt. She moaned against his mouth as he pressed his palm against her center. She gave a slight whine of disappointment when he broke the kiss and turned to Elizabeth to give her the same treatment.

He had learned the trick of feeding a bit of his magic into the girls' thanks to Tom's memories and it made sure that the two girls would be ready for anything when they finally got naked before him. 

Giving them both a smile, he turned and left the store. 

&&&&&&&&&

If Harry had been paying a little closer attention he would have seen the amused smile on Narcissa's face as she had watched him controlling the girls. As it was, he was already walking down the street when the Malfoy Matriarch approached the flustered girls and guided them toward the back of the store.

Narcissa had been feeling a pull on her magic for nearly a month now since just after Hogwarts had ended and had been almost frantic with curiosity! The pull she had felt was the one that she had learned to love before being saddled with Lucius. The call that her Master wanted her to join him! 

She hadn't understood where the call was coming from, her Master had fallen many years before. But it was unmistakable the pulse of desire she had felt thrumming through her body had gotten her wet for the first time in ages! Lucius certainly had never gotten her body to react like that.

She hadn't been able to discover where the call had originated until the day she happened to encounter Harry here in the Alley. She had managed to hide her reaction but it had taken all of her self-control not to drop to her knees in front of the young man who radiated her Master's power. It was the first time she had ever been face to face with the fabled 'Boy Who Lived' and she was amazed at how different he was from the way that both Draco and Lucius had described him. Could it be that neither of them could feel his power? 

Narcissa had managed to conduct the initial conversation properly, even hiding her reaction when the young man started flirting with her under the guise of offering his condolences. But when she had returned home, it had taken a long hot bath and cramped fingers before she was able to keep her mask in place while dealing with the odious lout she had been saddled with and his spawn.

Not for the first time she began contemplating ways to remove the two of them from her life. Perhaps a flying accident? It wouldn't be all that difficult to arrange, she was sure.

But then she had encountered him again and she had observed his behavior with the two older girls. She was amused at hearing the one girl offering the polyjuice but was going to have to make the girl aware that when Harry had her body it was going to be Narcissa wearing it, nobody else!

Once Harry had left the shop she moved toward the two girls. It was clear that Master was going to have them so it was only proper that she get to know them. After all, the two of them would quite likely find themselves with their tongues inside her before too much longer. 

With a predator's smile, she approached the girls and they soon spilled every detail of their encounters with him including the fantasies that they hadn't even admitted to each other! As she listened Narcissa realized that she would have to ensure Lucius and Draco met their end before the students returned to Hogwarts. It would give Master Harry a perfect opportunity to console a grieving mother and if that happened to occur behind the closed doors of her bedchamber at Malfoy Manor, that wasn't anybody else's business, was it? 

Eventually leaving the shop with her purchases, she included a healthy tip for both girls, of course, Narcissa began to plan in earnest. She would find a way to remove the two impediments to her plan and soon would be back where she belonged, kneeling at her Master's feet! 

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two - Cats Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Birthday, Narcissa Plots, and Time Passes

STORY TITLE: Year of the Cat  
PART: 02 of ?? Cats Under The Stars   
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,   
Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, UnlimitedFanFiction  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: A different take on the Prisoner of Azkaban, as Cat animagus Bellatrix Lestrange escapes at the same time as Sirius, with a very different goal in mind!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Bellatrix/Narcissa/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,128>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I've adjusted the dates of different events during the summer, both because the exact date Sirius escaped hasn't been provided, and also to give Harry more time in the Alley.   
NOTE ON CHARACTER AGES: In this AU, Hogwarts starts at 14, so Harry is just over a month shy of his 16th Birthday when the story starts.   
CASTING NOTE: Mary and Elizabeth Perkins are portrayed by Porn Actress Bree Olson  
beta'd BY Grammarly

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire  
Saturday, July 31st, 1993  
9:30 am

Lucius and Draco were gone, finally, Draco over to spend time with Pansy, probably trying to convince her to remove her knickers, if the little cow ever bothered wearing them, and Lucius was most likely bending over for Fudge to ensure that the Kiss on Sight order for Sirius isn't removed. Frankly, Narcissa didn't care in the slightest were the two obstacles were at the moment, as long as they were no longer in the house and she could finally enjoy some private time.

Having her elf prepare a warm bath, she walked into her bedchamber and removed the robes that Lucius insisted on her wearing at home. She was really looking forward to burning the hideous things as soon as he and Draco were decently buried in the family graveyard. Of course, figuring out how to ensure they arrived there in a timely manner was going to take some thought, but she wasn't a Slytherin for no reason, something would occur to her.

Tossing the robe into the hamper, she moved to the full-length mirror and examined her body critically. She frowned slightly, her body still looked good, but it wasn't the body she had as a teenager and young woman, when her Master had delighted in displaying it to his followers, including her husband and that cretin that Bella had been forced to marry. She had been so proud then, knowing that Master saw her as she truly was, and the wonderful degradation that he had allowed her to enjoy while kneeling at his feet. She and Bella had never been closer, both of them were absolutely content serving their Master, until that horrible night when everything went wrong. 

She shoved those thoughts aside, she had something much more enjoyable to concentrate on, because somehow her Master had joined with Harry Potter, and he was aware of her and desired her. She knew that as certainly as she was aware that Bella was somehow still alive, but why hadn't her sister contacted her? Surely Bella knew that she would hide her? 

The elf popping in to let her know the bath was ready distracted her from her thoughts, and she made her way into the en-suite and lowered herself into the scented water, enjoying the feeling of the oils soaking into her skin. 

Closing her eyes, she remembered the look of desire in Harry's eyes and imagined the scene where she invited him to her home after Draco and Lucius were buried. She would greet him at the door and, once the door was closed behind him, she would let the mourning robes drop, displaying her naked body to him as she knelt in front of him. His eyes would roam her body, enjoying the sight of her firm breasts and taut stomach, the hairless flesh between her thighs showing how wet and eager for him she was. 

He would grip her hair and bring her face closer to his rod and she would beg him to allow her to serve him and he would consider, his eyes reading the devotion in her very soul before he would nod and let her use her hands to free him from the confines of his clothing.

He would guide her mouth to his shaft, and she would place a kiss on the head, thanking him for giving her the opportunity to serve him. She would open as wide as possible, letting him stretch her mouth as she locked her lips around his beautiful cock, sucking him joyfully and letting him watch the devotion in her eyes.

It would be then that she would shift her position, lowering herself even further and tilting her head back so he could slide all the way down her throat. Her Master had always loved that in the past, and she was sure that he would love it just as much now! 

Master would take control of her then, holding her in place as he plundered her mouth, over and over and over again until he finally had his fill of her and gave her the seed she'd been dreaming of. She wondered if he would want her to swallow or would he pull back and cover her face? Either way, it was going to be glorious to be back where she belonged again. 

Once he allowed her to stand again, she would lead him to her chambers where she had a surprise gift waiting for him. Pansy and her mother would be kneeling naked by the bed, their hands bound behind their back and their legs spread for him to take them. She didn't particularly like either of the silly cows but they would serve a useful purpose in giving Master a couple of toys so he wouldn't be bored as he gathered the other girls who would be kneeling before him. 

Would he order her to serve the women before he took her? Or would he have the two women pleasuring each other as he plunged into her from behind? 

She had lowered herself deeper in the water, her legs spread wide and resting on the top of the bathtub, one hand was busy between her legs while the other pinched and twisted her nipples sending the joyous pain through her body as she imagined his rough touch on her breasts as he stretched her pussy, no, her cunt, as he stretched her cunt to accommodate him. 

The images were flying through her brain as she anticipated all the wonderful ways she would serve him, and how he would claim the other toys she had provided. She was looking forward to having Imelda's tongue inside her as Master made Pansy squeal when he took her arse!

It all became too much and the pleasure finally overwhelmed her, her cries of release echoing around the walls of her bath as she crashed through the waves of ecstasy that had been building ever since she started making her plans, and she knew no more.

It was an unknown time later that she came back to herself and, smiling in satisfaction she climbed out of the tub and allowed herself the hedonist pleasure of drying herself with the warm fluffy towels her elf provided. Her soon to be late husband always eschewed the use of a towel, believing that a drying charm was all that was required, but he was just as wrong about that as he was just about every other thing he expressed an opinion on, the fool.

Once she was fully dried, she walked, still naked into her chambers and sat down at her desk. Calling for a glass of wine she closed her eyes and started breathing slowly, calming her body and mind to allow her to think as clearly as possible. After all, the best planning needed a clear head, especially since she wanted to ensure that the deaths were not seen to be anything other than a tragic accident.

She knew she could do it, it wasn't as if they would be the first people she had killed after all.

The Leaky Cauldron  
July 31st, 1993  
1:00 pm

Bella had been lazing in the window, enjoying the feeling of the afternoon sun on her fur when she heard the door to the room open up and the girls' voices as they followed Harry inside. Rolling over onto her belly she cracked her eyes open to watch what was about to happen. 

She knew all about the girls, of course, Harry had been very vocal about his plans for them as he had been getting ready to leave earlier in the day and Bella was looking forward to seeing how it went. She had quite enjoyed seeing his healthy body walking around the room gloriously nude, even as young as he was he was certainly better equipped than her late husband and his brother. He was actually almost as large as Master was, and she was looking forward to the time she could reveal herself and enjoy spreading her legs for him.

It was good that he was going to be getting experience with the twin sisters, for the time that she and Narcissa would be back in their proper places. It would be good to have her tongue in her sister again, and enjoying Narcissa's talents. She had always been able to make Bella scream with pleasure when they were together, and Master had always taken the two of them just the way they loved afterward!

If Harry had been watching her instead of paying attention to the two girls, he would have wondered at the smirk on his cats face and probably questioned, once again, just how intelligent Midnight really was? Bella found it extremely amusing that Harry had managed to arrange a threesome with identical twin sisters, extremely attractive ones at that. 

She was pleased to see that Harry's 'Tom dreams' had prepared him for this, as the two girls started removing their clothes as soon as the door closed behind them, and were soon standing naked before him. Harry was still dressed, and appeared completely calm, not showing the excitement a normal teenager would show in this situation. Bella was actually impressed by his control, especially when he told the two girls to put on a show for him and they didn't even blink before turning to kiss each other.

The two girls had either played with each other in the past, or they were already under Harry's control far more than she expected, because the two of them certainly were enthusiastic about what they were doing. They snogged each other for quite a while, their hands playing with each other's breasts before one of them took control of the other and maneuvered her onto the bed. 

Bella took a quick look at Harry and saw that he seemed faintly amused as the girl in control climbed on top of her sister and started kissing her way down her body. Harry ordered the other girl to grip onto the headboard of the bed and when she did, he gestured with his wand and her wrists were tied in place. 

Bella blinked at that, she hadn't realized that Harry had already mastered non-verbal casting, he was progressing even faster than she had expected, and he was getting closer to being worthy of being called Master. She couldn't wait!

The girl that was bound seemed to get even more excited by it, judging from her moans, and Bella wondered if Harry was planning on claiming them permanently? She certainly wouldn't object, she enjoyed having a younger girl's tongue inside her as much as she enjoyed tasting them. 

The more dominant sister continued to move down the other girl's body, her mouth teasing her sister's nipples and drawing a moan from the bound girl, before moving lower, kissing down the girl's belly and putting her hands on her sister's thighs. The bound girl (and Bella idly wished she knew the girl's name) was clearly anticipating this because she spread her legs as wide as she could, letting her sister lay between them.

Bella was tempted to jump off the ledge to get a better view but restrained herself, she didn't want to show too much interest and break the mood in the room. She would just wait until later tonight when they were sleeping to slip into the bathroom and scratch her itch. 

From her vantage point, she watched as the more dominant girl started rubbing her sister's cunt, making it even wetter than it already was, before sliding a finger in. She playing with her sister for a few minutes, gradually working three fingers into the other girl before Harry took control again by giving her a slap on the ass and ordering her to start using her tongue.

The girl just wriggled her arse and lowered her face to her sister and started licking. The bound girl squealed when she felt her sister's tongue before she jerked on the bed and started babbling happily. She was even more turned on than Bella had thought, judging by how quickly the girl started climaxing. When Harry became her master he would train her to hold off on her orgasm until given permission. It was a difficult training but when she would finally be allowed to cum it would be worth it! 

Harry gave another order, and the dominant girl moved around so that her cunt was over her sister's face, and the bound girl started licking almost immediately. He then started stripping out of his clothes and Bella wanted to lick her lips seeing his hard cock again. It was so difficult to wait when she really wanted to transform and jump on the bed herself so she would be the one to enjoy that beautiful hunk of steel between her legs, but she consoled herself that by the time he took her, he would drive her out of her mind with pleasure.

When Harry climbed onto the bed, he moved between the bound girl's legs and gripped the other girl's chin, raising her face from her sister. The girl just opened her mouth and let him slide his cock between her lips to suck him. Bella couldn't see exactly what she was doing, but from the pleased expression on Harry's face, it must have been enjoyable to him. He let her suck him for a few moments before pulling back, and then he told the girl to guide him into her sister. The girl sat up a bit, pushing her pussy down on her sister's mouth as she wrapped her hands around him. 

The bound girl gave a sudden moan, the lucky bitch must be getting stretched as she'd never been stretched before, as Bella watched Harry shoving forward and burying himself in the girl. The moans and cries grew more frantic as he lifted her legs off the bed and put them over his shoulders, pounding her senseless as he leaned forward, kissing the other girl as she rode the bound girl's face. 

Bella kept watching as the three of them moved together, the two girls each having several orgasms as Harry kept shagging the bound girl as she used her mouth on her sister. The older woman was actually intrigued that Harry had lasted so long, considering he was a virgin when he walked into the room, but after a few more minutes he gave a loud groan and stopped moving, before a look of satisfaction crossed his face and he pulled back, his cock growing soft. 

Harry climbed off the bed and gave his hand to the dominant sister, helping her to stand before untying the other girl. He guided the girls to the shower saying he wanted to rinse off before starting round two. The bound girl giggled and said she hoped that he was going to be letting her suck him this time.

Harry's response was lost when the bathroom door closed behind the three of them, and Bella lay back down, waiting for the show to continue. She had been pleased with his performance but was looking forward to seeing how he would do with girls that were virgins. The two girls were experienced and already knew what to do in a situation when they were with the same man, virgins would need to be handled differently. 

She felt it very likely that he would try to get at least one of the girls from Hogwarts that he had encountered in the Alley up into his room, and she was looking forward to seeing how well he was able to control one of them.

 

Sunday, August 1st, 1993  
The Leaky Cauldron  
9:30 am

Harry woke up with a smile on his face that seeing Petunia in her underwear couldn't remove. The only thing that would have made the morning better would have been if Mary and Elizabeth had been able to stay the night, but unfortunately, they had left not long after dinner because they needed to open up Madame Malkins this morning. 

Mary had laughed and said that they did need to get some sleep, but they were more than willing to spend the night when they didn't have to work the next day. Elizabeth had giggled a bit and nodded, saying that she wanted to try being tied up in different positions next time, she really liked it when he tied her hands to the headboard.

Harry was certainly willing to see them again and not just because they had absolutely no inhibitions once the clothes came off. Tom had pointed out in his dreams that the two girls were Hufflepuffs and it was very likely that they knew people who worked in the Ministry. He didn't really know why that was important until Tom pointed out how convenient it would be to have allies in the different departments, especially if something like the incident with Dobby happened again.

Of course, that was only part of what Tom had to teach him when he finally fell asleep. Harry got to see Tom's life, and how he used his magic in the orphanage to punish the bullies who hurt him. Harry could understand the desire to strike back, there were plenty of times he would have loved to hurt Dudley and his gang of bullies, but he knew that he would be punished even worse for it by Petunia and Vernon. Hell, he got punished even if he didn't do anything, he didn't want to imagine what they would do if he actually hurt their precious little whale!

That was when Tom started teaching him some rather interesting curses that could be used to affect people at a distance, using something called 'the principle of similarity' and the Protean Charm. Harry found himself fascinated by the idea of causing his relatives problems while he was away at school and couldn't be blamed for any of it. Unfortunately, he would have to wait until next year because he needed to get something of theirs to tie the curses to and he wouldn't be back at Privet Drive until next summer, but he could wait. 

He also talked to Tom about his plans for Snape, and the man had a few suggestions for getting closer to the greasy bastard so that he wouldn't expect the strike when it came. That was another long term project, Snape was far too suspicious to believe a complete change in attitude on Harry's part, and even if he wasn't, Dumbledore certainly was, and it was imperative that Harry not raise any suspicions on the part of the old man. 

In fact, it was one of Tom's suggestions that had him climbing out of bed and heading for the shower. Once he was shaved and dressed in some of his new clothing, he walked over to the pillow that Midnight had claimed as her own and stroked her briefly before letting her go back to sleep and left the room to have breakfast in the bar.

Fortunately, the dining area was quiet when he got there, because Tom and two of his waitresses, as well as the cook, were waiting when he came down the stairs and gave him a round of applause as he walked in the room. He must have looked hilarious because all of them started laughing and Tom came over and clapped him on the back as the others went back to work. 

“Um, Tom, what the hell was that all about?”

The older man was still chuckling and he wiped his eyes, “Harry, I'm going to teach you a very important spell that will come in handy for the rest of your life. It's called the Silencing Charm, and if you don't want everybody in three miles to know just how good you are with the ladies I'd suggest you start using it!”

Harry groaned, “Oh bloody buggering Shite! I can't believe I forgot, and the girls didn't say anything either damn it!”

Tom smirked, “Look at the bright side, Harry. Those two girls certainly sounded like they were enjoying themselves and a reputation as a good lover has never done a man any harm.”

He grimaced, “I'm not really worried about what people say about me, I've gotten used to being talked about, but I don't like the idea that the girls will get gossiped about.”

"You don't have to worry about that, Harry, although I'm glad that you're thinking about their reputation. I was waiting when they came down the steps last night and talked to the two of them. They agreed to let me put an obscuring charm on their features so nobody recognized them. They won't be bothered unless they choose to say something." 

Harry gave a smile of relief, “Good, I really was planning on seeing them both again and I didn't want them to think it wasn't worth the headache.”

Tom started laughing again, “I think the only headache they're going to have is getting time with you. I have a feeling you are going to be extremely popular with the girls in the Alley between now and September 1st.”

Harry grinned wryly, “Well, can't be helped now, I guess.” His stomach decided to grumble then, interrupting anything else he was going to say and Tom just shook his head and lead him to a table and took his order.

The waitress brought a copy of the Daily Prophet with his tea and he read over the front page while he waited for his food. The paper had yet another article about Sirius Black being on the loose and it started him thinking about a comment that Tom had made a few nights ago, about somebody named Pettigrew being the one to lead him to the Potters that night.

Frowning, Harry started reading the article and noted that Pettigrew was supposedly one of the people killed by Black, although the only part of Pettigrew they recovered was his finger? What the hell kind of curse would destroy an entire body except for a single finger? 

The paper also mentioned that Black and Pettigrew were close friends of his parents, which is why it was so surprising that Black supposedly betrayed them to You Know Who. That really didn't make any sense, especially when he didn't recall Tom saying that Sirius Black had been one of his followers. Regulus Black, yes, but not his brother Sirius. 

He made a mental note to go to the Prophet offices and see if he could look through the back issues, too many things weren't adding up about the whole situation and he didn't like it. It annoyed him how little he actually knew about what happened to his parents, and the fact that he never bothered to try and find out. He just accepted the common story that 'everybody knows' and didn't even question it! Hell, he didn't really question anything until Tom started talking to him in his dreams, and it was disgusting how sheep like he'd been the first two years of school. 

Well, that was going to change, he was going to start thinking for himself and not just accepting what he was told. It was going to annoy some of his professors, but he could always say that nearly dying two years in a row was enough to change anybody. He just hoped that Ron wouldn't get too stroppy about it, he was sure that Hermione would be glad to see him using his brains. And wasn't that pathetic, after two years at school he only had two real friends? 

That was something else that needed to change, he really needed to get to know the other students, not just in Gryffindor but in the other houses. He wasn't sure exactly what he was planning to do once he destroyed the wraith of Voldemort, but he would need, if not friends, at least friendly contacts in different parts of the wizarding society.

The waitress brought his breakfast then, and he put the paper aside to concentrate on eating.

Diagon Alley  
August 1st – 21st, 1993

The next three weeks flew by for Harry as he found himself busier than he ever expected to be. He managed to spend the night with Mary and Elizabeth a few times, but all three of them knew it was just a friendly way to enjoy themselves so there was no pressure on either side. It was a good thing too because several of the girls in the different shops had made it plain that they were interested in a romp with him. 

He managed to turn the majority of them down without hurting their feelings, he literally didn't have that much free time because of the preparations for the next school year as well as the work that Gringotts had given him. He had stopped into the bank the day after his birthday to get some gold to buy a few books that Tom had recommended not expecting to end up spending the day with the Potter Family Account Manager. Gnarlspike had informed him rather acerbically that, now that he was of age he needed to start taking an interest in the Potter holdings.

Of course, the fact that he had no idea what the goblin was talking about didn't impress anyone, and by the time he staggered out of the bank, it was almost dark and his head was spinning. It had taken him almost two weeks to get through all the documents and ledgers that were dropped on him, and another week to try and figure out what the hell he was going to do with everything! Fortunately things were under control now, Gnarlspike had his instructions and hopefully, things would run smoothly while he was at Hogwarts for the year. 

He had also spent a bit of time going through the archives at the Daily Prophet but that didn't provide him with the answers he was looking for, in fact, it just left him with more questions. The major one was why there was nothing in the papers about a trial for Black. Every other Death Eater who was sent to Azkaban had their trial written up, but there was nothing on Black, only a brief blurb that he had been sentenced to Azkaban for life. 

There honestly weren't enough hours in the day to get everything done that he needed to do. Even with the Occlumency that Tom insisted he study there was still more different things to concentrate on than he could easily absorb, something had to give. Regretfully he put aside the issue of Sirius Black, there wasn't anything he could do about it for now, but he could try and get more information from McGonagall and the other professors that had known them once he got back to school.

At least he still managed to find a bit of time for enjoying himself. One night that Mary had to work on a special order at Madam Malkins, Elizabeth brought along a friend of hers from school, and he had been very intrigued to learn that there was such a thing as a metamorphagus, and Tonks was happy to demonstrate just how much she could change her appearance. He could have done without learning of the existence of the 'Futa' spell, but Elizabeth had really enjoyed being the meat in their sandwich! Discovering that Tonks was in training to be an Auror was just an extra bonus, it was always good to have a friend in law enforcement after all. 

He also encountered Cho Chang a few times, they hadn't done anything beyond flirting, but he was determined to see what her knickers looked like on the floor before Halloween. He was also sure, based on how blatant she was, that he wouldn't even have to wait that long to find out what Lavender's knickers looked like.

All in all, he was busier than he really wanted to be, but didn't have anything to complain about. He'd kept up with reading the Prophet every morning, wanting to get a feel for who the movers and shakers of society were, especially if they had children in school with him. 

It wasn't until one Saturday toward the end of the month that anything changed drastically. 

He was eating breakfast as usual when the Prophet was delivered, and he nearly choked on his toast and beans reading the headline!

“Death At Malfoy Manor!”

Lord Malfoy and Heir Killed in Potions Accident!

He read the article quickly, trying to find out what happened, but there wasn't a lot of details available. The only thing that was confirmed was that both Lucius and Draco were dead. The speculation was that Draco was doing some practice brewing to prepare for the new school year, and Lucius was supervising when something went wrong causing the two of them to be poisoned. Before they could get to safety the two of them succumbed to the fumes.

The article said that Narcissa had been in Paris doing some shopping for the last several days and only discovered the bodies when she arrived back the previous evening. She was said to be extremely distraught over the loss of her husband and son and was in seclusion for the next several days as the funeral arrangements were being made. 

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three - Cat on A Hot Tin Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry expands his 'circle of friends', Narcissa Plots, and what the heck is up with Hermione?

STORY TITLE: Year of the Cat  
PART: 03 of ?? Cat on a Hot Tin Roof  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,  
Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, UnlimitedFanFiction  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.  
SUMMARY: A different take on the Prisoner of Azkaban, as Cat animagus Bellatrix Lestrange escapes at the same time as Sirius, with a very different goal in mind!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Bellatrix/Narcissa/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <7,616>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  
AUTHORS NOTES: I've adjusted the dates of different events during the summer, both because the exact date Sirius escaped hasn't been provided, and also to give Harry more time in the Alley.  
NOTE ON CHARACTER AGES: In this AU, Hogwarts starts at 14, so Harry is just over a month shy of his 16th Birthday when the story starts.  
CASTING NOTE: Mary and Elizabeth Perkins are portrayed by Porn Actress Bree Olson  
beta'd BY Grammarly

August 21st, 1993  
The Leaky Cauldron  
Late Morning

Harry stared in surprise at the headline of the Daily Prophet. He was having a hard time accepting that Draco and Lucius were dead, although Tom was laughing uproariously in the back of his mind. Tom had never had any particular use for Lucius, although his money was certainly appreciated. Narcissa was wasted on the pillow biter, just like Bella had been with the Lestrange brothers, and the sisters were better off without either of them. 

Harry was unaware of Tom's thoughts, concentrating on a letter he was writing to the bereaved widow. He was honestly sympathetic over the loss of her family, especially since she had lost her sister so recently. Granted, he still wanted to get the woman naked and screaming his name as soon as possible, but that could wait.

Finishing the letter, with suggestions from Tom on the wording, although he was curious why Tom had insisted he use a couple of specific phrases, he looked up and wasn't surprised to see Hedwig flying down from her perch in his room. Tying the letter to her leg Harry watched as the snowy owl took off toward Wiltshire. 

Turning back to his breakfast, he frowned that it had gotten cold while he wrote the letter and cast a quick silent warming charm on it. Satisfied, he started eating again and soon pushed the empty plate aside. Wiping his face, his eyes looked up as the front door opened into the tavern. He smiled slightly when he recognized Cho Chang standing there looking around. At first glance, she seemed perfectly calm and composed, but Harry noticed the slight tension in her expression and the way she was holding herself.

The tension seemed to ease when she noticed him, which was interesting, he thought, returning the smile she turned his way. He raised his hand, waving her over, and she nodded, moving his way. She accepted the seat he offered but shook her head when he offered her some tea. 

“No, thank you, Harry. I'm heading into the Alley to pick up my books for the year and have to be fairly quick. My mum needs me to help out in the shop this afternoon.”

Harry nodded, he had noticed Chang's Apothecary a few days after arriving at the alley and done a bit of shopping there for potions ingredients. He had spent a lot of time over the summer, once he had the proper books, in going over the potions that he had been taught in his first two years. Snape wasn't going to be able to complain about his efforts this year! At least he wouldn't for as long as Harry decided to let him live, there was no guarantee that it would be the entire year, after all.

He grinned, "I'm sure she's going to need the help, with the hordes of last-minute school shoppers. I'm glad I picked up everything I needed for the year already. I'm really looking forward to starting Runes this year, are you taking it?" 

Cho's eyes lit up with excitement and she nodded, "It's amazing, I'm sure you'll love the class!" She paused and then a smirk made an appearance, "And I'm sure you'll love Professor Babbling, she's only a few years older than you are and very attractive. I hear that's something you're interested in after all." 

Harry raised an eyebrow as he caught her eyes, checking for any negative thoughts or emotions, and found nothing but amusement and curiosity. Withdrawing his Legilimency probe before she noticed, he nodded calmly, “I won't lie to you, I have enjoyed spending times with older girls a great deal ever since I turned 16, but age isn't really that big an issue to me. All that matters is if they are over 16, willing and adventurous. The fact that my partners have been several years older than me is just a coincidence.”

She looked a little surprised at how matter of fact he was but didn't say anything. He continued, "I think you were just fishing to see if I was interested, Cho, and I am, but I wasn't sure you are adventurous enough for me. Are you?" 

Cho stared at him for a long moment and he could feel her uncertainty. Harry waited silently, letting her make the next move if she thought it was her own idea she would be far more accepting of anything he wanted to do. Tom had taught him that over the last several weeks. 

Finally, she cleared her throat and looked slightly down, "I think I'm fairly adventurous, but I haven't really done anything before, so I'm a little nervous about what you might want me to do." 

He smiled widely in approval as he reached out and took Cho's hand. “That was the answer I was looking for, Cho. I won't ask you to do anything that really makes you uncomfortable, but I wanted to be sure you would be open to learning about yourself and what you like. We don't have time to really explore your desires right now, because we don't want your mum to be unhappy, so why don't you tell your mother that you've been invited to dinner after you finish work? If she wants, I'll be happy to meet you at the shop so she can see who you will be spending time with.”

 

Harry could see the relief in her eyes, both at his acceptance of her answer, and the way he offered to meet with her mum. He also heard a murmur of approval from Tom in the back of his mind, since it was clear that the Chinese beauty was a virgin and would require a delicate touch.

“Thank you, Harry. My mum isn't all that strict, she remembers what it's like being 16 and 17 years old herself, or so she always tells me, but she does want to know who I'm with, to make sure I won't be forced into anything.”

Harry gave her a grin, “Smart woman. Why don't I just plan on meeting you at closing time, and we can go on from there?”

“That would be great, I'll let mum know what's going on, and if you can get there a little before six o'clock the two of you can talk while I close up.”

With the plans for the evening set, Cho left to run her errands in the Alley, a slight spring in her step. He still wasn't completely certain what had her so nervous when she arrived, but there would be time to find that out later tonight.

Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire, England  
Early Afternoon

Narcissa looked up, a very slight expression of curiosity on her face as the snowy owl came through the window and held out it's leg to her. Keeping her mask firmly in place, she didn't want the elves to gossip where it might be overheard by another family's elves, after all, she removed the letter and gestured the owl to the water bowl. Opening the envelope, a ghost of a smile crossed her face as she read the signature. Turning to the owl, she asked it to wait and take a reply back. The owl gave an obliging bark before returning to the water. Scanning the letter, she had to admit he was following the etiquette the situation required perfectly, although her eyes widened when she came to a particular line, 'Death is only a temporary separation, soon enough your devotion will be rewarded.' 

It took all of her willpower not to leap to her feet and head to the Leaky Cauldron, those words told her that more than just her Master's power resided in the body of the Boy Who Lived, but the very essence of her Master was part of the young man, and he was letting her know! There were only two people who would understand the significance of what was written, herself and Bellatrix, because the two of them had been with him when Master started musing on the temporary nature of death, and how he had taken steps to return if one of their enemies should be blessed by luck. 

She held back a frown of distaste because it was only a few weeks later that her Master had undergone a drastic change, sacrificing his desire for her and Bella in a ritual to increase his power. Narcissa had really hated the change, especially since it meant that she was unable to continue delaying her marriage to Lucius, and Bella to Rodolphus. 

But that was in the past, her Master was back to his dominating self, and judging by the gossip that girls from Madame Malkin's had shared, the young man was an exceptional lover already. Narcissa had been mildly amused at the fact that neither of the girls had realized Master was training them while they were shagging. She could tell that both girls were already more submissive than they had been, and would soon be at the point where they would eagerly accept the slave bond Master would offer them. 

She briefly considered sticking with her original plan of having the Parkinson women available as toys for Master when he wanted a change but realized she really didn't want to spend any more time with either of them that she didn't have to. She was sure that Master would have no problem getting Pansy naked on her knees if he so desired. Instead, she wrote a quick note to Anastasia Greengrass asking for her and Daphne to come to the Manor for dinner that night, and prepare to stay over to help her prepare for the funerals. Of course, the ceremony wouldn't be until dusk, so they would have plenty of time to recover from Master's attention! 

Giving the note to one of her elves, she wrote a reply to Mister Potter, reminding herself not to address the letter to her Master, it wouldn't be appropriate, not yet anyway. The letter was brief, merely inviting him to arrive at 10 am the next morning for the funerals. Buried in the letter was her response to her Master, thanking him for the words of comfort about her devotion being rewarded. He would understand even if Harry didn't.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Potions Master's Quarters  
August 21st, 1993  
Early Afternoon

Severus Snape was concerned, although it was well concealed from the rest of the staff. He had been as surprised as everyone else that morning when he saw the notice of Lucius and Draco's death, but something had not seemed right about the entire situation. In the first place, while Draco was a decent brewer, Lucius has actually been banned from potions before taking his OWLs by Slughorn. The elder Malfoy was absolutely deadly in the Potions dungeon, so there was no way that he would be supervising Draco while brewing. 

That led him to the most likely conclusion, as uncomfortable as it made him, that somebody had deliberately killed the Malfoy males and made it look like an accident. He immediately considered Narcissa, she was certainly skilled and ruthless enough to do it, if their deaths would serve her purpose, but he couldn't see what it would gain her. 

Bellatrix might have been responsible, she had never liked Lucius and after killing her own husband and brother in law it wasn't that hard to believe she would do the same to Narcissa's family. It might be interesting to watch for anything to happen to Ted Tonks in some twisted attempt to bring back her sister.

It could also be Black's doing, he remembered that the bastard had been fairly decent at the subject, and he could have wanted to punish Lucius for avoiding Azkaban after the Dark Lord fell. Draco would have been just an unfortunate casualty for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And then there was Potter! He had honestly been surprised at receiving an apology from the brat, and the explanation was actually reasonable, especially when he spoke to Minerva about the new student letters and found out what list the boy had received. And he had to admit the thought of being able to render the Basilisk into ingredients was extremely attractive. But it was out of character for Potter to write a letter in the first place, let alone one offering such a gift, and he hadn't survived as a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks for as long as he did without paying attention to others. He didn't think that Potter was capable of harming him, but it wouldn't do any harm to keep his guard up. 

Of course, the Headmaster was practically chortling with glee over the olive branch that Potter had offered, and Severus had to physically force down the desire to choke the old man with his beard more than once. How the man had lived to reach his age without the slightest ability to discern people's true motives he didn't know. Granted, he had been suspicious over Riddle, but he really should have done something about the little shite before he truly became dangerous!

As if thinking about the Dark Lord had caused him to become aware, his Dark Mark twinged suddenly, making Snape grip his arm in shock. Pulling up his sleeve, he gave a slight sigh that there was no visible change, but why was it reacting now? It didn't react when Quirrell was possessed and sitting right next to him! Did it mean that he was growing stronger?

This was going to be a wonderful year, he could tell already, and now the Headmaster in his infinite wisdom has hired that mangy werewolf to teach DADA? And having the gall to expect him to make the wolf his monthly potion? The only consolation is that the wolf would probably fall victim to the curse before the year was out. Otherwise, he might find it hard to resist killing the lousy beast. Nobody would really care if he killed a werewolf, after all. The wolfsbane potion was hellishly difficult to make properly, after all, it wouldn't be difficult to adjust it ever so slightly so that it looked like the man's system couldn't take the strain of the monthly changes. 

With a slight sneer, he sat back in his chair, thinking about just what changes he would need to make in the potion to achieve the results he wanted.

Nantes, France  
Chateau Delacour  
Approximately the same time

Hermione cried out happily as Fleur's talented tongue brought her to yet another orgasm! She had long since lost track of the number of times she'd peaked at the tongues and fingers of Fleur and her sister, but it really didn't matter. Of course, she wasn't a pillow princess, she'd made sure that the girls enjoyed themselves just as much. Fortunately, with Apolline 'entertaining' her mum and dad in her own bedchambers, they weren't going to be disturbed. Which was a good thing because she doubted that Madame Delacour would be amused at the state her youngest daughter was in at the moment.

Granted, she and Fleur both found it amusing to watch Gabrielle squirm in her bonds, leaning against the wall with her hands tied above her head and Fleur's knickers stuffed in the girl's mouth. The vibrating wand floating just above the girl's pussy was her idea, teasing her unmercifully but not letting her cum. Gabrielle really shouldn't have tried to be a brat and take what she wasn't offered, she knew the rules! Hermione had made them clear that first night when they went dancing, and Fleur was eager to be a good little girl, and she got the rewards she deserved, many times. 

She looked up at the corner of the room where the camera was clicking busily, capturing all the fun. The girls had thought the idea of being photographed having sex extremely kinky, and both had tried to outdo the other in coming up with different things to do. Her personal favorite was when she used her toys to introduce both girls to 'Lucky Pierre', having the two of them switch off being the girl in the center of the buggering. Naturally, she was the girl at the end, neither of them had earned the right to have her arse! She was saving that for one particular girl when she was worthy of the gift. 

Unfortunately, Astoria was far too young at the moment, but Hermione could wait. She knew what the younger Greengrass girl was capable of, they had crossed wands many times over the years, and, once she was free of the odious ferret, Hermione found her far more willing to settle their differences sans clothing. 

She was determined to prevent her partner from falling into the clutches of Draco this time, nobody, but nobody deserved to have to take that cretin to bed! Of course, that was only part of the plan, but most of the rest of it was intended to help Harry, just like she always did.

Her plans were wiped away as yet another orgasm hit her, and she jerked up off the bed in shock before falling back, babbling incoherently. Eventually, she came back to herself, and she reached for Fleur with shaking hands, "No more, no more, Fleur, I need a break!" 

Fleur nodded, sliding back on the bed until her feet touched the ground and she was able to stand. “Turn around, Fleur, I'll free your hands,” Hermione said, forcing herself into a sitting position. The older girl obediently turned around, the tail on the butt plug wagging eagerly which made Hermione smile. Tugging on the tail, Fleur whimpered as the plug stretched her on the way out. Setting the toy on the bed, Hermione moved to free her lover. 

Unhooking the clip that held Fleur's wrists together, she removed the leather cuffs and waited while the girl rubbed feeling back into her wrists again. Concentrating, she stood up and waited for her legs to stop shaking before she pulled Fleur into her arms and kissed her passionately. 

Fleur melted against her, opening her mouth to accept Hermione's tongue and moaning as she felt the thigh moving between her legs and pressing against her pussy. She was so aroused that it only took a little stimulation for the long-delayed climax to burst inside her core and she broke the kiss, screaming out her release to the entire house! 

Hermione held her lover in her arms and smirked over at Gabrielle who was staring at them with wide eyes, her skin flushed with sweat and practically whining with need. “If you had behaved yourself, you little brat, you could be enjoying a climax like your sister. But, you had to be bad, so you get to suffer a while longer. Fleur and I are going to take a bath and cuddle for a while, and maybe I'll let Fleur spank you until you cum when we are done.”

Holding Fleur in her arms, she guided the other girl into the en-suite, where Fleur's elf had already prepared the bath. Hermione helped her into the water, where Fleur gave a pleased sigh as the steaming water soothed her. Hermione sat down next to her, putting her arm around the Veela, one hand stroking the girls' sweat-soaked hair as she whispered endearments in her ear. Fleur smiled and cuddled up against her, dozing lightly. 

Hermione smiled fondly at the girl in her arms. She really hadn't planned to get this attached to Fleur and her sister, it was only supposed to be a bit of fun, and then a reunion when they held the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But it wasn't working out that way, and the bad (or was it good?) part was Fleur and Gabrielle were both talking about transferring to Hogwarts for next year! She hadn't even tried to dissuade them, hopefully by next year it would all be over and she could use their help in dragging the Wizarding World into the 20th Century. 

She relaxed into the water, closing her eyes as she thought. She wondered how Harry had liked the pictures she had sent him and was looking forward to seeing his reaction to some of the tamer pictures that the three of them had taken over the last few days. She was really looking forward to seeing Harry again, from what Lavender had said in her letters, he had really come into his own over the last several weeks that he was in the Alley. Hermione frowned slightly, in her time he had only arrived in the Alley around the middle of August, not early July. She wondered what had caused the change, or if there were other changes she needed to watch out for. Luna had been fairly certain she would end up in an identical timeline, but couldn't say it was 100 percent guaranteed. 

Oh well, she was here now, and already much happier than she had been the first time around when she was trying to deny that she was interested in girls and not boys. It had taken that disastrous relationship with Ron to make her open her eyes. She wasn't going to go through that again! She just hoped that Ron would still be speaking to her after she exposed Scabbers for who he really was. She wasn't going to let Snape interfere this time around, that was certain! 

Actually, if everything went according to plan, the potions master wouldn't be in any position to interfere with anything at all by Christmas time. Hermione might not be as willing to kill as Harry had been, but she wouldn't have a problem removing that greasy bastard from the board with extreme prejudice.

She shoved the impending death away and concentrated on more pleasant subjects, like her upcoming seduction of her roommates. Lavender and Parvati were already lovers, and she was looking forward to having the two of them kneeling between her legs and putting their tongues to much better use than to spread gossip. And the best part was, neither of them would have any objection if they found themselves in Ron or Harry, or even Neville's bed naked. All three of her friends would be much happier if they were getting shagged on a regular basis, and Harry especially could use the relaxation!

It was unfortunate that Luna was still too young, she had enjoyed her time with Harry the last time, and Harry had been happy with her, at least he was until Draco had killed him! That was something else that was going to change, Draco was going to hang himself in shame for being homosexual before Halloween this year. If she planned it properly she should get Crabbe and Goyle expelled at the same time. 

She relaxed for a while longer until she felt Fleur stir against her and Hermione ran her fingers along the girls' breasts, waking her fully. Leaning in for a quick kiss, she grinned and said, “I think your sister has been punished enough, don't you? Let's go see if she's learned her lesson.”

Fleur smiled widely and rose from the water, grabbing towels so she could dry them both. 

The Leaky Cauldron  
Early Evening

Bella waited until she heard Harry's footsteps going down the stairs before she sat up on the window ledge where she had been enjoying the afternoon sun. Turning to the window she watched as he exited into the Alley and was soon out of sight, heading for his 'date' with the Chang girl. Leaping down from the window she shifted back into her human form and pulled her wand, casting silencing spells on all the walls as well as the floor and ceiling. Once she was satisfied that no one would hear her, she gave in to the desire to laugh that she'd been holding back since Harry had brought the newspaper into the room earlier. 

She would love to find out how her sister had managed to murder her husband and son without drawing suspicion on herself, it was extremely well done. But then, Narcissa was far deadlier than most suspected, as Garion Flint could attest to, well, if he hadn't thrown himself off the Astronomy Tower when he was a Sixth Year. He made the mistake of thinking that a little first year would be easy to coerce into letting him take his pleasure from her. It was the last mistake he would ever make. And nobody ever suspected the self-possessed little fourteen-year-old girl of causing it. Bella only knew about it because she had been watching out for her sister and had been ready to intervene if needed. It wasn't. 

Thinking about the look of terror on Flint's face made her start laughing again, loud enough to draw a reproachful glare from Hedwig. She gave the owl an apologetic glance and conjured up some bacon. Hedwig accepted her apology and Bella gave a slight sigh of relief. Her Master's familiar was even more intelligent than most owls and could have caused her a lot of problems if she thought her Harry was in danger. Fortunately, Bella had no intention of harming her future Master. Corrupting him, sure, that should go without saying, but he was all that was left of her original Master and Bella would never harm him! 

Besides, it was far more entertaining watching him grow into a master cocksman against the day that she would complete his education. Although, with his experience so far, and the lessons that Master was teaching in his dreams there may not be all that much left to teach Harry. She felt a minor twinge of jealousy that Narcissa would be the first of the sisters to give herself to him, but the time would come when she could reveal herself and she would enjoy her sister's tongue before Master would open her fully for the first time in far too many years. 

Checking the time, she saw that she had at least an hour before Master brought the girl back to the room. Heading into the bathroom, she took a long hot bath and used the shaving spell to remove the stubble that had grown between her legs. Taking a look in the mirror, she smiled seeing that the gauntness had almost completed disappeared, and her dark locks were starting to be noticeable again, soon she would have them back again and would look like she did when Master had enjoyed her so much.

Finishing up she quickly cleaned the room so that Master wouldn't suspect anything and walked back into the bedroom. Removing the silencing charms she shifted back into Midnight and curled up on the bed to nap while waiting for the night's entertainment. 

It wasn't that long a wait before the there were steps coming up the stairs and the door was opened. Harry led the Chinese girl into the room and closed the door behind them. Bella was amused to see that he remembered the silencing charm again. Apparently, it only took one time for him to learn the lesson. Bella saw him glance at her, and she climbed off the bed to take a perch on the wardrobe against the wall. If she heard Harry's amused mutter about a voyeuristic cat, she had the dignity not to react. 

Bella was interested to see how he would do this time because unlike the other girls, it was clear that Chang was a virgin and rather nervous about being there. She was actually impressed by how patient Harry was being, letting her get used to his touch and reading her body to see when she was ready for more. He wasn't displaying the obvious signs of dominance that he did with the twins and her niece, but Bella could see that he was guiding her into accepting his control. 

She didn't know if he would be able to get the girl over all of her nerves tonight, but by the time she started unbuttoning her blouse and exposing the powder blue bra under it, Bella could smell the girl's arousal.

Harry took his time, lightly stroking her over the bra until she was pressing against his hand, and then she reached behind her to unhook the latch. She was a bit smaller than the other girls who'd been in the room and much smaller than she or Narcissa, but Bella did have to admit they fit her frame nicely. 

Bella was pleased with how honestly complimentary he was being, letting the girl know that he appreciated what she was giving him. If Bella hadn't watched Harry having one of the twins suck his cock out of her sister's arse and cumming on both girl's faces she would never suspect his true nature. It was interesting that he had managed to get the girl to start undressing while he was still fully clothed and she didn't even seem to notice it. It was one of the first things that she and Narcissa had learned when Master first started training them, and it gave Bella a warm feeling to see that he had learned that lesson well. 

Now the girl's shoes were coming off, and she was unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to the floor while he watched her. Bella was paying close attention now because if the girl was going to get cold feet now would be the time. She did seem to tense up slightly, but he kept her talking, soothing her, and soon she was smiling and moving in for a kiss. His kiss was a bit more demanding this time, and the girl was panting with excitement when they broke apart. 

Harry was speaking to her again, almost whispering in the girl's ear, so soft that even with her cat ears she couldn't make out what he was saying, but it must have surprised the girl, her eyes went wide and she stiffened. Bella wondered if he had gone too far, but then he continued coaxing her, and she relaxed slightly before shifting so she was leaning against the headboard. 

Curious, Bella watched to see what was going to happen, because he was still sitting in the same place, watching her. The girl spread her legs, and Bella could see the wetness on her knickers (also powder blue, she must have expected that Harry would be seeing them tonight). She lifted her hands to her lips and she started licking her fingers before one of them started playing with her breasts and the other drifted down to her pussy. 

The girl was hesitant at first but then started rubbing herself through her knickers. It was obvious that she was enjoying the feelings because her breath started getting shorter and Bella watched as her yellow skin flushed, her nipples tightening on her breasts. Bella briefly pictured what the girl would look like with her nipples pierced, and imagined running her tongue along the metal rings, but that was for later. 

As she got more excited, Bella could hear Harry coaxing her into sliding her fingers under her knickers and there was much less hesitation this time. Her fingers were moving inside her pussy almost before the words reached her ears, and Bella watched as the girl's body stiffened and her eyes closed when the orgasm hit her. The girl seemed almost shocked at what had happened, she couldn't be that naive, could she? 

Harry was still watching her, a pleased smile on his face as she seemed to become aware of herself again, although the girl did seem to be a bit dazed. She blinked at him in confusion when he told her to lick her fingers, but when he repeated himself, she absently lifted her hand to her mouth and started licking her pussy juices from her fingers, taking them into her mouth and sucking them clean.

If Bella had been in human form she would have laughed at the stunned look on the girl's face when Harry asked her if she enjoyed the taste. She gave an embarrassed nod, but then her jaw dropped when he told her she would get to enjoy other tastes if she stayed with him. Bella half expected her to jerk up and slap Harry for that, before storming out of the room, but she didn't. All the girl did was stare at him for a second and then lower her eyes, saying that she would if he wanted her to.

It was at that point that Bella knew he owned the girl! She would be wearing Master's collar by the end of the year and happily kneeling beside Bella and her sister as they loved the lash! It was almost an anticlimax when Harry had the girl kneeling between his legs and using her mouth on him, but Bella did enjoy the look on the girl's face as she swallowed his cum for the first time, and some of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto her chin.

The girl really didn't seem to know what to do when Harry pulled out of her mouth, but she followed his instructions and used her fingers to gather up the rest of the seed and swallow it. She looked stunned when he helped her to her feet and told her to go into the bathroom and brush her teeth, but she did as he told her.

The girl had just finished in the bathroom when an alarm chime sounded and Harry swore lightly. Apparently, the girl had a set curfew and they needed to leave to get her back in time. Harry helped the girl get dressed and cleaned up, so it wasn't obvious what they had been doing, and he put his arm around her as they walked out the door. 

Later

Harry couldn't help the grin on his face as he walked back into the room. Sure, he would have loved to have taken Cho's knickers off and buried his cock in her pussy and arse, but this would work out much better. He had followed Tom's advice to the letter, and Cho was automatically looking to him as an authority figure in her life, making it natural that she would submit to him. Harry wasn't sure if Cho was naturally submissive, or if it was just part of the girl's culture, but he really didn't care. He was certain that the girl would be naked in his bed within a matter of days, eager to learn how to enjoy her body and his. 

Hopefully, there would be time before they got on the express to have Mary or Elizabeth or preferably both with them in the bed, so Cho would learn how to pleasure his other girls. Harry had barely even needed to use his Legilimency to read that Cho was excited about being with another girl, and the twins were always up for a good time. He was still thinking about the next steps in Cho's training as he took a shower and changed into his pajamas, setting an alarm so he would be on time at Malfoy Manor the next morning. 

He had been curious at first that the letter requested he arrive at 10am since he was well aware from the reading he'd done, that funerals were traditionally done at dusk. But then Tom spoke up and suggested the reason, and Harry was really hoping he was right! 

Harry fell asleep dreaming of one of the nights that Tom had enjoyed Narcissa and smiled in his sleep. 

Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
Earlier that Evening

Dinner was completed, the elves had cleared the table, and now the three women were relaxing with a glass of wine in the music room. They had chatted of socially required trivialities for an appropriate amount of time when Anastasia took a sip from her glass and said, “Now then, Narcissa, perhaps you can enlighten us as to the reason we were invited. You know quite well that I heartily despised Lucius, and Daphne was the leader in her year in opposing Draco. Neither of us shed a tear when we heard the news.”

Narcissa gave a slight smile, “Yes, I suppose we've satisfied the requirements. Before I answer your questions, I must ask you to give me your oath not to reveal what I'm about to tell you to anyone in any manner. You'll understand when you give me the oath.”

The two Greengrass women glanced at each other briefly, before giving a nod. Narcissa wasn't surprised, the two of them were far closer to being Ravenclaw in their outlook, always interested in learning something new, although they did have more than the average amount of cunning and ambition, so this would satisfy all three desires.

Once the wording of the oath was agreed on, and the two women swore, Narcissa's smile turned natural and she said, “Anastasia, I'm sure you remember what our Master was like, before the final rituals he performed. You were in his bed nearly as often as Bellatrix and I after all.”

The woman nodded, “Of course I remember, what woman would forget the greatest pleasure she ever experienced? But why bring it up now?”

Narcissa noticed that Daphne didn't seem even slightly surprised to learn that her mother had shared a bed with their Master, which was good, she wasn't likely to balk at her role in the morning.

Taking another sip from her wine, Narcissa said, “The reason I bring it up, is because of an encounter I had in Diagon Alley several weeks ago, not long after Bellatrix was reported to have died in an escape. I was walking down the street when I was approached by a young man...”

Narcissa continued talking for almost half an hour, not leaving out any of the details of either encounter, including the conversations with the shop girls, before finishing up with the letter she had received that morning. Naturally, she didn't admit any involvement in the 'potions accident' but that wasn't necessary, both women were more than intelligent enough to understand. 

Anastasia smiled slightly when Narcissa finished speaking, “So, you are planning to offer yourself to the Boy Who Lived and want us to join you? I will admit that the idea is tempting, especially considering Cyrus's deficiencies, but what if more of our Master is controlling the boy than you expect? I won't deny that I loved his masterful touch as a lover, and he was a true leader to follow in the beginning, but the madness near the end is not something I'd care to experience again.”

She smiled, "That is something I considered as well, and I can tell you that Harry doesn't show any sign of the madness that overcame our Master those last months." The smile slipped into a lecherous grin, "In fact, the major driving force that I could find in the young man, besides a burning curiosity, was a healthy amount of sexual desire. And even though he behaved impeccably in public, his desire for me was obvious, as was the sheer amount of power he has available!" 

Daphne spoke up for the first time, leaning forward in her seat, “So the rumors about a connection between the core and a wizard's libido are true? I always thought it was something spread about so a guy could have more witches in his bed.”

Her mother chuckled, “Oh, there are some barely adequate wizards who attempt to get more women, but it is a fact that a rare wizard with a great deal of power has a sex drive that can be more than one or two women can satisfy. Our Master was such a wizard, and, from what Narcissa has been saying, so is young Mister Potter. Although I wonder if he has the experience to truly satisfy an experienced woman?”

Daphne actually laughed, “From what I picked up from the twins in Madame Malkin's the last time we were shopping, I don't think he's going to have any problems at all. I didn't know who they were talking about because they didn't mention any names, but both girls swore that he wore them out, taking both of them multiple times in every way possible before they had to beg for a break. And neither of those girls were blushing virgins, I can assure you!”

She grew thoughtful, “Even if he isn't as amazing as the girls claim, even if it's only sex, it still wouldn't be a bad idea for me to find my way into his bed. His reputation alone would make him a useful connection for us, especially if it becomes necessary for father to have a broom accident at some point.”

Anastasia nodded, "True, it would be good to be aligned with a 'Hero of the Light' since Cyrus hadn't exactly been discreet in his beliefs and activities earlier. Very well, Narcissa, what's your plan?" 

Narcissa leaned forward, “First of all, I would caution you, Daphne, about looking at this as just sex, your mother and I have experienced his power and dominance and both of us are far more experienced than you are. We both ended up happily submitting to him, enjoying things that would have many witches screaming in horror and running away. 

"Are you prepared to experience sensations beyond your deepest imagination? To be bound to a wooden table and have your Master lashing your cunt, your belly, and your tits while all of Master's other women, including your mother and, when she is old enough, your sister, use your mouth for their pleasure? To hold yourself open as he buggers you while everyone watches? To use your tongue to clean up Master's cum as it leaks out of your mother's arse and pussy? Both your mother and I have experienced that and more, and came to love it very quickly! Don't be so glib to claim it's only sex, you don't know what you are talking about yet!" 

Narcissa watched as Daphne stared at her and her mother in shock. And when Anastasia nodded, a soft smile on her face, the girl fell back in her chair, stunned.

Taking pity on the girl, Narcissa said, "Now do you understand? This is not something to take lightly, it's not a casual dalliance that you can enter into on a whim. You will experience passion and ecstasy that most women couldn't even dream of, but it also means following wherever he leads, without hesitation. Your mother and I, and a few others have belonged to him since we were seventeen years old, and would willingly have followed him into the Abyss itself!" 

Anastasia reached over and took Daphne's hand, “It's a lot to try and understand I know, but none of us ever regretted giving ourselves to him, and, if our Master does still have the desire to conquer, being surrounded by true Slytherins, not the Gryffindor's hiding in Green and Silver we will be able to help him refine those plans. To move in the shadows until the time is right, and avoid the open warfare that came close to destroying us all.”

Narcissa smiled gently at the girl, “I really haven't gotten the impression that he is focused on conquest now unless you consider the number of girls he can bring into his bed as a form of conquest. But I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't at least explore the political route to power since he has advantages now that he didn't have originally. The Potter name has been established and respected for centuries and he will have a seat on the Wizengamot when he reaches his majority. But that's enough serious conversation for one evening, let us adjourn to my chambers where we can relax and I can explain what I expect to happen tomorrow." 

The other two finished their wine and left the glasses on the table, heading up the stairs to Narcissa's bedroom.

End Chapter Three

Don't ask me where the hell Hermione's curveball came from, it just fell out of my fingers as I was typing. It's going to be a lot of fun to see where it goes from here!


	4. Chapter Four - The Cat Who Got the Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho dreams, Bella Watches, Hermione gets a shock, and Harry makes an oath!

STORY TITLE: Year of the Cat  
PART: 04 of ?? Cat Who Got the Canary  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,   
Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, UnlimitedFanFiction  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: A different take on the Prisoner of Azkaban, as Cat animagus Bellatrix Lestrange escapes at the same time as Sirius, with a very different goal in mind!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Bellatrix/Narcissa/Multi, Hermione/Fleur/Gabrielle  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <7,859>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I've adjusted the dates of different events during the summer, both because the exact date Sirius escaped hasn't been provided, and also to give Harry more time in the Alley.   
NOTE ON CHARACTER AGES: In this AU, Hogwarts starts at 14, so Harry is just over a month shy of his 16th Birthday when the story starts.   
CASTING NOTE: Mary and Elizabeth Perkins are portrayed by Porn Actress Bree Olson  
beta'd BY Grammarly

Sunday, August 22nd, 1993  
74 Crescent Ridge  
Diagon Alley  
Early Morning

Cho moaned in her sleep, her hand busy between her legs as she stroked herself. She was dreaming of the night before when her world had changed forever in that room over the Leaky Cauldron! She was remembering the way his eyes bored into hers, and at that moment she would have done whatever he wanted, no hesitation, no regrets! She had known all along that something was missing in her life, but had no idea what it was, until he got her open and vulnerable before him. The power and command in his voice sent shivers right through to her core, and she felt herself getting wet and ready, eager to remove the last barrier between them and taking him into her innocence. 

She had been stunned when he told her that she would be tasting other girls, but when she realized just how much he wanted to see her pleasuring others, a desire rose deep inside her, until it was almost all she could think about. Even when she was on her knees between his legs, taking him in her mouth for the first time she imagined herself between another woman's legs. Cho pictured herself kneeling between Professor Babbling's legs, pleasing her while the attractive teacher used her mouth on Harry. 

She had been so engrossed in her fantasy that it came as a surprise when he swelled inside her mouth and she had to quickly swallow to get it all. She had been ashamed that some of his beautiful cum had escaped her lips, but he was kind, and just told her to use her fingers to clean up what she had missed. She needed little prompting to lick her fingers clean, and wondered how it would taste when mixed with the taste of another girl?

It was disappointing that she had to leave before things could go any further, but in her dreams, there was no time limit and Cho saw herself standing in front of him, sliding her knickers down her legs and taking the soaked cloth before it reached the floor. She folded them and, at his direction, opened her mouth and put them in her mouth, her juices soaking into her tongue and making her mouth start to water with desire. 

She stood before him, her legs spread and he put his hand on her, his fingers rubbing her core, the lips spreading as they flushed with excitement, and then his finger was inside her, rubbing her walls, joined by another, and still another, until she was whining deep in her throat with need!

When he was satisfied, he turned to the side, and there was another woman there! She didn't know how her friend and roommate Marietta had ended up with them, especially since she was just as naked as Cho. The redhead was standing, her hands were behind her back, and Cho knew somehow that they were bound together. He raised his fingers to Mari's mouth, and she obediently opened her mouth and let him slide his fingers in. Cho watched with excitement building as Mari seemed to enjoy the taste of Cho's pussy, and Cho wondered when she was going to be tasting the other girl?

When Harry pulled his fingers out of Mari's mouth, he gestured to Cho, and she turned around so she faced the bed and knelt down, the top of her body resting on the mattress while she spread her legs wide. It was a pleasant shock when she felt him taking her hands and using her school tie to bring her wrists together and secure them in place. It felt so right that he controlled her movement, she belonged to him, after all.

She moaned with delight when she felt Mari's tongue between her legs, she knew it had to Mari because it wouldn't be proper for Harry to lower himself to do that for her, and she understood that. It still made her feel good that he had Mari preparing her because Cho knew that it was time to surrender herself to Master, let him take possession of her body the same way as he already owned her soul. 

(Oddly, even when she awoke Cho didn't find it strange that she was thinking of Harry as Master almost automatically)

Cho could feel the pressure building deep inside her both from anticipation and also from the sheer pleasure that Mari's tongue was bringing her, but then she felt Master's rough hands pulling her bum cheeks apart and Mari's tongue shifted, licking her in such a private place and everything exploded, her body shaking on the bed as an orgasm even more powerful than the one she experienced from her own fingers filled her, tears of happiness rolling down her face as she screamed around the knickers in her mouth.

And then, then Mari's tongue was gone, and she felt his shaft pressing against her, Cho spread her legs as wide as she could, giving him easier access to her virgin body. She could feel his magic sparking along the hardness as he entered her, and pulses of pleasure had her brain stuttering as the feelings overwhelmed her. 

And then he was deep inside her, and her magic was eagerly welcoming the stream of his magic as he flooded her, enveloped her in Master's embrace, and she was content. In her dreams, she was climaxing steadily, ecstasy she had never believed existed washing over her body and soul until she was nothing but a quivering mass of jelly, eager for Master's touch, and wanting to do whatever it took to please him so the good feelings didn't go away. 

And then Master somehow got even more excited within her, and she felt the power of his seed blasting through her body, flooding her, and it took all her control to keep her knickers in her mouth because Cho wanted so badly to spit them out so she could give voice to the amazing feeling he was giving her. But she managed, because deep inside she knew it was Master's desire that she remain gagged until he removed it, and Cho didn't want to disappoint him. 

When Master stilled within her, Cho lay quiet on the bed, breathing heavily through her nose as she struggled to bring her heartbeat under control. She knew that Master wasn't through with her, her magic was telling her that, and when she felt his finger, wet and slick pressing against her most intimate hole she relaxed, it was only proper that he owns her there too, after all. 

There was no pain as he stretched her, only a delightfully full sensation as she surrendered that part of herself, and she could feel Master's pleasure at her willingness. And then he was completely inside her, and she felt Mari's mouth on her again, licking up Master's cum as it seeped from her well-fucked pussy, and all was good! 

In her sleep, Cho had shifted, her nightgown tossed from her body and laying on the floor by the bed, one hand fingering her pussy while the other had two fingers buried in her arse. Her cries of pleasure had alerted her mother as she walked by, and, slightly concerned, cracked the bedroom door open and smirked as she saw the state Cho was in. 

Mei remembered her mother teasing her about the exact same thing, and resolved she wouldn't tease Cho, but try to answer any questions the girl had. It did cause a raised eyebrow when her daughter cried out “Master!” as she came, but having seen and felt a bit of Harry's power the night before, it really wasn't that surprising that he was a natural dominant, and she wished her daughter luck and happiness as she closed the door quietly and went to get the day started.

Still deep in her dreams, Cho had no idea she had been observed, and wouldn't have felt embarrassed even if she had, she was serving her Master, and that was all that was important. 

When she awoke, her smile was almost painful it was so wide, and she slipped the fingers from her quim and started licking them without hesitation, wondering what it would take to introduce Mari to Master?

Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
9:59 am

Narcissa stood calmly in the entryway of her home, her eagerness, and excitement hidden behind the demeanor of the lady of a Pureblood house, waiting for the arrival of her Master. She had been awake for several hours, and all was in readiness, she and her two gifts had been bathed by their elves, their cunts were shaven bare and their arses were washed clean, ready for him to take his pleasure as he chose. 

She was wearing her mourning robes, her body covered from throat to her shoes, but under them, she was completely nude, as nude as the two gifts kneeling in her bedchamber. The elves had all been banished to other parts of the house so they wouldn't see anything to gossip about. All except for the recently rebonded Dobby, of course. The elf was so devoted to Harry that he would want to see his hero arriving. She had been furious when Lucius's foolishness had freed the elf, but it had worked out in her favor after all. The elf absolutely hated Lucius and Draco both and was willing to help her with the 'potions accident' in return for being brought back into the family. If Dobby hadn't been free at the time he wouldn't have been able to hurt either of them, but since they weren't his family any longer, completely different rules applied. To reward the elf, once he was part of the family again, Narcissa had arranged the purchase of a female elf, and Dobby was much calmer now. 

She hid a smirk, she expected to be much calmer herself in the next few hours, and for much the same reason! 

Just as the clock ticked over to the hour, the wards alerted her to the activation of her portkey, and she straightened her back, waiting for him to arrive before her. A few seconds later he was standing tall before her, his robes appropriate, the Potter crest clearly displayed on the left breast, and his eyes were upon her! She stepped forward, the robes falling open to display herself to him, and she breathed, “Master, welcome back, may I serve you?”

There was no surprise at all in Master's face, only a pleased smile, and he reached for her, his hands brushing the robes off her shoulders to fall to the floor, leaving her completely open to him. His eyes drank in her form, and she flushed in pleasure at his admiring gaze. Raising his eyes to hers, he said,

"Of course you may, my devoted servant, I've wanted this for quite some time, and I have to say I was impressed at how you managed to arrange things. I won't ask you how but would be interested in learning when you chose to share. 

“But that can wait, I'm sure the carpet in your chambers is far more comfortable than these wooden floors.”

With a submissive nod, she turned and started walking toward the stairs, enjoying the feeling of his eyes on her body as she walked ahead of him, and when his hand brushed the bare skin of her bum she practically purred with pleasure.

She was so focused on feeling his hand touching her flesh that she missed the pulse in the wards that should have alerted her of an incoming apparation. She hadn't been expecting any additional visitors, and whoever it was didn't trigger an alert for being unauthorized, so she completely missed it.

If she had turned back at the alert, it would have made the next several hours even more entertaining as a nude woman with jet black locks appeared briefly, before shifting into the form of a black cat that silently padded up to the stairs behind them. 

* * *

Bella was well aware that her grip on sanity was tenuous at best, and she had to admit that this was possibly the craziest thing she could have done, but she didn't care! She had dreamed of Master enjoying her and Narcissa again the night before, and even a quick trip to the silenced bathroom to relieve the tension wasn't enough to satisfy her this time. 

Hearing Harry making plans for what he was going to do when he arrived at Malfoy Manor just made the desire to watch as he claimed her sister even greater. She knew that if he caught her, it would be a disaster, but if she remembered Narcissa's chambers correctly, there were plenty of shadowed alcoves that would allow her to see them!

As soon as Harry had activated the portkey that her sister had included, she shifted back into human form and waited two minutes before concentrating on the arrival point and willed herself there! The gods of luck were smiling on her because she arrived just in time to see the two of them walking up the stairs. It amused her that Narcissa was already nude, but it didn't surprise her, she would have done the exact same thing if their positions were reversed. 

She stuck to the shadows as she climbed the stairs, pausing as Narcissa opened wide the door to her chambers, and, when Narcissa was distracted by Harry's delighted laughter, she darted through the opening and slipped into the shadows under the wardrobe. 

When she was out of view, Bella looked around the room to see what caused his laughter, and her eyes widened as she saw the nude and bound forms of two of the Greengrass women. Anastasia, she knew well, the woman had joined her and her sister in Master's bed many times, and the other must be the oldest daughter, Daphne she thought the girl's name was. 

Harry was certainly in for a treat then, Anastasia was an absolute demon in bed, and her daughter had the same look about her. Narcissa had certainly chosen well if the two were gifts to welcome him to her home.

From the expression on his face, Harry must have agreed, his eyes danced over both women's body, and his smile grew wider. Turning to Narcissa, he said, "Well, my devoted servant, you have certainly pleased me already, and I'm looking forward to enjoying the gifts you've provided, but first, I believe you offered to serve me?" 

Narcissa nodded, “Of course Master, do you want my mouth, my cunt or my arse first? All three of us are cleaned and ready for your use if that is your desire.” If Bella had been in human form, she would have been snickering at the calm way she offered her body and the other two women, as if she was offering a choice of appetizers at a fancy dinner.

Harry chuckled, “Quite a tempting selection you've provided, Narcissa, but to start I want you in your proper place, on your knees before me. I've been looking forward to enjoying your talented mouth for quite a while, and then after you've swallowed what I give you, you can use your mouth to get my gifts ready to pleasure me.”

Narcissa was on her knees almost before he finished speaking, and Bella watched enviously as the woman unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. She had chosen a good position because she could see almost everything that was happening, so Bella settled down to enjoy the show. 

Her sister certainly hadn't forgotten what she had learned about pleasing a man, her tongue laved his balls before she gently sucked them, her hands circling his shaft and stroking him, before she started licking the swollen bulb, planting delicate, worshipful kisses on the sensitive flesh under the head. 

From the groans that Harry was giving, there was no doubt that he was enjoying her treatment, but Bella wondered if he was going to let her sister set the pace the whole time?

She got the answer to her unasked question only a few moments later as he reached down and gripped Narcissa's hair, holding her in place as he started plunging his cock into her mouth and choking her with his size. Bella squirmed with delight as his dominance came out to play and instinctively knew that her sister was just as thrilled. The two of them were far more alike in their desires than anyone would suspect, and Bella would have practically been creaming herself if Master had taken her that forcefully!

Sure enough, her sister's hands were busy, one of them pinching and twisting her nipples, and the other plunging three fingers into her soaking cunt, nearly bouncing in place as she enjoyed submitting to her Master.

Looking over at the Greengrass women, Bella could see that Anastasia was grinning in anticipation while her daughter was looking distinctly nervous about what she had to look forward to. 'too late for second thoughts, little girl!' Bella thought, 'soon you'll understand just what submitting to a powerful Master really means!'

Hearing Harry's growl, Bella turned to watch and saw her sister, tears rolling down her face as she struggled to breathe, swallowing quickly as he released into her mouth. When he finished and pulled back, freeing her mouth, Narcissa was shuddering with pleasure as she drew deep breaths into her lungs, an ecstatic smile on her face. 

“Thank you, Master!” she gasped, “Who should I pleasure first while you take me?”

“You can use your mouth on Daphne, pet, and Daphne can get her mother ready at the same time. I'm looking forward to seeing if Anastasia has trained her daughter as well as she was trained.”

Bella watched as he wandlessly and silently lifted Daphne so she was flat on her back on the bed, her hands freed and then secured to the headboard, while Anastasia was lowered so her knees were on either side of Daphne's face, her hands still tied behind her back.

Daphne obediently spread her legs as Harry moved Narcissa into place, but he bound her sister's hands behind her, and her legs were pulled open and her ankles were secured to the bedposts, leaving her completely open to whatever he desired.

What he desired was to bury himself in her cunt, apparently, as he pushed Narcissa's face between Daphne's thighs and gestured for Anastasia to lower herself to Daphne's waiting mouth. Bella watched as he gripped his cock and shoved forward, burying himself in Narcissa and shoving her closer to the girl at her face. It seemed to set off a chain reaction, he pushed into Narcissa, making her move her mouth on Daphne, and that caused Daphne's tongue to jerk inside her mother, making Anastasia cry out happily. 

Bella watched as all three of the women reached their peak multiple times until Harry took one of his hands and started fingering her sister's arse, drawing a delighted squeal from the woman. When he had her stretched out enough, he pulled his fingers from her filthy hole and wiped them clean on her hair. Then he gripped her hips and lifted her enough to give him a good angle, before pressing the swollen head against her rosebud. 

Narcissa grunted into Daphne's pussy as he stretched her, but then she lifted her face and started crying out encouragement, begging Master to bugger her like an English sailor, swearing eternal devotion to him, as if she hadn't done that years ago. But to use her body, she belonged to him!

Bella had to firmly force down her desire to crawl out and join them, cursing that she'd given in to her impulse to follow Harry when he left. But there was nothing she could do about it but endure, and wait for the day that she could reveal herself.

Watching Harry, she could see the signs that he was almost at his limit, and so Bella wasn't surprised when he grunted and buried his cock deep in Narcissa's arse, his swollen balls releasing his seed into her tight tunnel. This triggered yet another round of orgasms for the three women as Narcissa screamed out her pleasure into Daphne and made the younger girl's tongue go wild inside her mother. 

Eventually, he pulled out of Narcissa's arse, and gestured, releasing all the women from their bonds. The three of them were all stretched out on the bed, panting, when Harry said, "Daphne, come with me to the bath, I need to be cleaned up, and want to enjoy your skills while you clean me!" 

As Daphne stumbled off the bed and forced her legs to support her, he said, “Anastasia, while I'm welcoming your daughter, I want you to use your mouth and clean out our hostess, she's made quite a mess of things.”

Bella was tempted to slip into the bathroom and watch Daphne being trained but decided that it was too risky, so she stayed in her spot and watched as Anastasia leaped on Narcissa, her mouth licking up the juices that were leaking from between her legs. 

Nantes, France  
Chateau Delacour  
Approximately the Same Time

Hermione strode, fully dressed, into the breakfast room, her two girls dressed in their light robes, showing that they wore nothing underneath. Walking up to the table, she smiled a greeting to her father, who was also dressed and then nodded at her mother and Apolline, who were sitting in chairs to either side of him, completely nude. 

Making a quick decision, she said, "Good Girl, you and the Brat are a bit overdressed, I want you to remove the robes." 

Neither girl hesitated to strip out of their coverings and leaving themselves completely nude in front of the others. Taking her seat across from her father, she gestured and Fleur and Gabrielle took their own seats flanking her. 

Lifting her coffee cup, Hermione took a sip before saying, “Good Morning, Daddy, did you sleep well?”

He quirked a grin at her, but nodded, “Not bad at all, Princess, my girls had me quite satisfied so it was a restful night. How about you?”

"Very peaceful, my Good Girl is exceptionally talented with her tongue, and she ensured I had pleasant dreams. Of course, I had to reward her, so I let her spank the brat before enjoying her tongue." 

Hermione's eyes flicked over to Apolline, but she just smiled indulgently at her daughters, the look of a thoroughly satisfied woman on her face. Monica had exactly the same expression, but that wasn't a surprise, she usually looked like that in the mornings, especially when Daddy had been feeling particularly inspired, and watching Hermione dominating the sisters had no doubt been very inspirational.

Hermione was glad that she had been able to trust her parents to tell them the truth about what had happened when she got back home after school let out, they had a harder time accepting that she had traveled back 20 years in time than that she was a lesbian. That really wasn't a surprise, since Daddy had said he had suspected, based on the way she had related to the different boys in her letters. But once they were convinced that she was actually an adult, no matter what she looked like, they treated her like one, for which she was extremely grateful.

They would never have been as open about their lifestyle if she was still the 16-year-old girl that her body was, and would never have accepted that she was an experienced dominant almost equal to Daddy otherwise. 

Wanting to thank her Daddy for being so understanding, she said, “Good Girl, Brat? Your mother and mine both seem a little tense, if their Master doesn't mind, I think you should crawl over there and help them relax. And if their Master wishes it, I'll allow you to use your mouths to help him relax as well.”

If Daddy had been drinking anything, she was sure that he would have choked on it, but as it was, he just nodded, “While I'm not in need of any relaxation right now, I don't mind if your girls help out mine.”

Giving him a slight grin, she turned to Fleur, “Good Girl, I want you to go to Monica, see if you enjoy the taste of my mother as much as mine.” Fleur grinned happily, sliding out of her seat and crawling around the table to Monica, who spread her legs and smiled happily. “Brat, I want you to make your mother feel good to thank her for raising you and your sister as such good pets.”

Gabrielle looked a little hesitant, but still slipped out of her chair and crawled over to her mother, who had no objection to her daughter licking her based on the woman's eager smile.

Hermione really didn't expect that Daddy would want either of the girls to suck him, but it was another way to condition the two of them to her dominance. Especially since she would be leaving to return to England that afternoon, leaving her parents behind. The two of them had accepted Apolline's invitation to move in with her, since her husband was long dead, and she had become extremely devoted to Daddy since they had met.

That hadn't happened the last time, of course, but she expected some things to change, just by her arriving in this time and revealing the truth to her parents, it made them act differently, and that had ripple effects on her past. It wasn't that important, especially since she wasn't planning on letting Voldemort get even close to a physical body this time, so she wouldn't have to alter her parents' memories and send them to Australia. 

Listening with half an ear to the pleasing sounds from Monica and Apolline, she picked up the previous days issue of the Daily Prophet and almost dropped her coffee cup in shock! 

Draco and Lucius both dead? Bellatrix escaped at the same time as Sirius? What in the name of Morganna's Syphilitic Cunt was going on here? Forcing herself to appear calm, she quickly scanned the rest of the paper, but nothing else seemed different from what she remembered. Daddy wasn't fooled, of course, he never was, and he quietly asked, “Problem, Princess?”

Shaking her head, she forced a smile, “No, Daddy, just a surprise, a couple of people that I knew and loathed died unexpectedly, and it came as a shock.”

He nodded his head, “I did wonder if the son was the Malfoy you were so vituperative about in your letters home the last couple of years.”

“Yes, that was the arse. I'm not going to pretend to be unhappy he's dead, if we were Jewish, he'd be the leader of the local Hitler Youth! The only part I'm unhappy about it I was planning to make his life absolute hell this year, and now I don't get to, damn it!”

Daddy looked at her, his eyes telling her he understood what she wasn't saying, and accepted it. He was normally a peaceful man, but she had no doubt that he was just as able to kill if needed as she was, which was another thing she loved about him.

The rest of breakfast was peaceful, except for when Daddy had Monica and Apolline returning the favor to her girls, to their noisy enjoyment. 

Far too soon she was kissing her girls goodbye and hugging her parents and Apolline, already looking forward to the Yule Break to come back to France, and then she picked up her trunk and activated the portkey back to England.

Malfoy Manor  
Later That Night

The ceremony was long over, Lucius and Draco's ashes consigned to whatever afterlife they were destined for, and good riddance to both of them! She and the other women had managed to recover sufficiently to look as though they had not spent the last several hours being thoroughly shagged against every available surface. 

At least, she and Anastasia looked immaculate, Daphne still had a slight lust glazed expression in her eyes, but nobody really noticed. Narcissa almost envied the younger girl, just starting her training as another of Master's devoted slaves, alongside her and her mother. It was unfortunate that the Master hadn't been able to stand at her side during the ceremony, but it would cause far too much talk, and it wasn't time yet to declare her allegiance openly. The day would come, but not today. 

It was a shame that propriety required that Anastasia and Daphne return to their home with Cyrus after the ceremony because it would have been pleasant spending the evening enjoying each other as they discussed the timing of Cyrus' broom accident. It couldn't be too soon, but early spring might be an appropriate time, and if they prepared properly the grieving family might even be able to get a cash settlement from the broom manufacturer. 

Narcissa had already enjoyed a nice relaxing bath, soothing muscles that hadn't been worked as much in years, and was really looking forward to the first Hogsmeade Weekend where she could meet Master and the two Greengrass women at a flat she owned. After not being fucked properly for almost 15 years, she was determined to make up for lost time, and Master was nothing loathe!

After Master had taken all three of them that afternoon and, as they recovered, they had discussed Daphne attaching herself to him, and Master suggested keeping things fairly quiet at first, but that Daphne could be more outspoken in supporting him in the Snake Pit to keep the others from suspecting the truth of the situation.

Daphne had been uncertain because Snape would try to cause problems. The way Master had mentioned that things could change made Narcissa certain that Severus wouldn't see the end of the year, and mentally shrugged. Without Draco to protect, the man had outlived his usefulness as far as she was concerned. 

She was glad that her initial instinct was correct about Master this time around, there was absolutely no sign of the madness that had so disturbed her toward the end, and she could see that Anastasia realized the same thing, and the two of them had shared a pleased smile, before they knelt to share him between them.

But she was alone now, and, wrapping a light robe around her body, she wandered down to the kitchen to get a cup of tea before retiring for the night. She had almost reached the bottom step when she felt the arrival in the entryway and, gripping her wand, cautiously made her way down the hall. She wasn't concerned, the wards would keep out any who meant to harm her, but she certainly wasn't expecting guests, not at just after midnight at that!

When she could see who was standing there, her jaw dropped in surprise, because standing there, completely nude, but looking extremely healthy, was her sister Bellatrix!

Striding forward, Narcissa had her arms wrapped around her sister, smiling happily, “I knew you weren't dead! I could feel it in my soul, but where have you been? Why did you wait so long to come to me? You know I would hide you, don't you?” Taking a breath she took another look at her sister, and said, “And why are you naked?”

Bella laughed, “Good to see you too, sister dear, and I've got a bit of a story to tell you, but first, do you have a robe I can borrow. Don't want to scandalize the elves, after all.”

Grabbing a robe, the two of them were soon sitting at Narcissa's table, cups of tea in front of them as Bella explained what she had been doing since she escaped. Narcissa was stunned at the fact that Bella had been hiding in her animagus form where nobody would expect to find her, and she was intrigued by Bella's very detailed description of Master's adventures with the sisters and their niece, as well as how he handed the virginal Chinese girl. She agreed with her sister that the girl, Cho? Would soon be wearing a mental and magical collar, even if it wasn't a physical one yet, she clearly belonged to their Master already.

And then Bella dropped her bombshell about being there that day to watch all the fun that Master had with the three of them! Narcissa stared at her briefly, before shaking her head with a laugh, Bella always had been a bit of a voyeur, and apparently, that hadn't changed. 

And when Bella wanted to know exactly how she had managed to get rid of Lucius and his spawn, she was happy to explain and enjoy Bella's congratulations for a cunning plan. Surprising her, she even asked to speak to Dobby. A trifle nervous, because Bella had never been particularly fond of house elves, Narcissa summoned the elf. She was shocked when Bella smiled at the elf when he arrived, and when she said, 

"Thank you Dobby, both for helping your Mistress as a good elf is supposed to, but by trying to help Harry Potter last year, he told me about it, you see, and Harry is very important to your Mistress and me, and I'm very happy that you did everything you could to help keep him safe.”

Dobby was practically vibrating with happiness when Narcissa dismissed him before she turned to Bella and said, "That was a change, Bella, care to explain?" 

Her sister shrugged, “I'm thinking a lot clearer these days, at least most of the time, and being around Harry I'm kind of picking up on the way he talks to people, and the reactions he gets. Since I'm planning to be by his side just as long as you are, it only makes sense to adapt. Besides, the way I used to be ended up with me in Azkaban, and I'm not willing to take that journey again!”

There wasn't much Narcissa could say to that, and when Bella noticed the time, she stood and stripped out of the borrowed robe, saying she needed to get back while Harry was still asleep, she'd gotten used to being nude while in the room.

With a final hug, and, to Narcissa's surprise, deep kiss, Bella hurried to the apparation point and soon disappeared, leaving her even happier than she had been earlier.

Leaving the cups for the elves, she headed up to bed and what she was sure would be pleasant dreams. She was right.

The Leaky Cauldron  
Monday, August 23rd, 1993  
Breakfast Time

Harry looked around expectantly as he stepped into the dining room, Midnight following close behind, because Tom had told him when he got back last night that Hermione had arrived and already gone to bed for the night, and he was really looking forward to seeing his best friend again!

When he saw her, she was already looking around for him, and when their eyes met, matching smiles lit up their faces. Before he knew it, he was engulfed in one of Hermione's patented "Hermie-Hugs" and enjoying it immensely. She looked curiously at Midnight, and of course, Harry had to introduce the two of them, to Hermione's amusement. But she was soon sitting with Midnight on her lap, stroking the unfaithful beast as she purred happily. 

After ordering breakfast, they began exchanging the stories of their summer's, until Harry looked at her with a smirk and said, “So who were those two girls in the pictures? You certainly seemed to be very good friends.”

Hermione chuckled, but then looked at him seriously, taking her wand out and casting what he recognized as a privacy spell around them. 

“Harry, I'm going to tell you something, and I hope it won't change how you feel about me. You're my best friend, and I really don't want to keep a secret from you. I'm not sure if I'm going to tell Ron or not, I doubt he would take it well.”

Concerned, Harry reached across the table and took her hand, "Hermione, you were my first real friend, and are still my best friend, I don't see that changing unless you confess undying love for Snape or something like that!" 

She laughed, shaking her head, "I'd rather kiss a Wookie' she muttered, before saying, "No, that's about the farthest thing from what I'm about to tell you. But first, have you ever heard about women who are attracted to other women, but not to men?" 

He shrugged, “You mean lesbians? Sure, who hasn't?” His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her, “Is that what you are afraid to tell me, that you like girls and not guys?”

She nodded, sharply, and then stared at him as he chuckled, 

“Well, that's yet another thing we have in common, so do I!” Lowering his voice, he said with a grin, “As a matter of fact, I've spent some time recently with a few girls who enjoy both men and women, would you like an introduction?”

Hermione stared at him in shock for a second, before she started laughing, “Okay, who are you and what have you done with Harry? The boy I know would never have the nerve to say that to me!”

He just smirked, “Hermione, believe it or not, I am a fairly normal guy in most respects, and, since my 16th birthday, I've been enjoying what a few different girls have been happy to offer, and I'm not going to hide the fact that I really enjoy getting naked with different girls from my best friend.”

She chuckled, “Okay, I can buy that, I guess, and, with the way you are looking now, I can see that a lot of girls would be interested. Now, to answer your question, the girls are Fleur and Gabrielle, and yes, they are sisters, and, when I encouraged them, very loving girls.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Kinky aren't you, you naughty little minx? Maybe I should introduce you to Mary and Elizabeth, they are twins who helped me celebrate my birthday in style.”

She smirked, “Tempting but I think I'll pass, at least for now. I do want to get everything ready for getting on the Express, and training a couple of new girls would take too much time.”

"Training? I have a feeling that you and I have something else in common, Hermione because I've already been training them, as well as another girl that is a year above us at Hogwarts." 

She looked at him with interest, and then she said, “I think we need to go up to your room for the rest of this conversation Harry, privacy spells or no, I don't want to risk somebody else seeing what I'm going to show you.”

“Okay, you've got my interest, let me just leave some money for breakfast and we can go upstairs.”

A few minutes later, the three of them, he, Hermione and Midnight, who jumped up to her usual perch in the morning sun and started to doze, were all in his room, and Hermione cast even stronger privacy spells.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Hermione opened her purse and pulled out an envelope, "These are some of the tamer pictures that I took of the girls and me, and if say word one about this to Ron or anybody else I'll show you a spell I learned, it's called "Snow Balls" and it does exactly what it sounds like!" 

He winced laughingly, crossing his legs defensively, and said, “Okay, Okay, I swear I won't say anything about what you show me, okay?”

She didn't answer, just opened the envelope and slid out a stack of pictures. Harry looked at the one on top and gave an impressed whistle as he watched Gabrielle with her mouth on Hermione, her hands bound behind her, and Fleur using what looked like a magical strap-on to bugger her sister.

Looking up at Hermione, who was smiling at the picture reminiscently, he grinned, “I was right, you and I do have something else in common. I've gotten the girls I've been with accepting my authority willingly, and when the time comes, I'll be presenting them all with their collars. Have you presented your lovelies with their collars yet?”

“No, not yet, probably at Christmas when I go back to France to be with them. Although they both know that they belong to me, especially after what happened yesterday morning before I left.”

“Okay, now that sounds like a story I've got to hear! Spill Hermione!”

Laughing, she told him about how she had directed the sisters to pleasure Monica and Apolline and how they didn't even think to object, in fact, they both really enjoyed it, and even more when they were on the receiving end of the older women's tongues.

Harry whistled appreciatively, "That's something I haven't accomplished yet, I've had twin sisters, and a mother-daughter combination, but not a woman and both daughters. Something to shoot for when I get the opportunity!" 

Now it was Hermione's turn to look at him with interest, “Okay, I've told you my stories, what mother/daughter combination have you had?”

Harry looked at her seriously, “Okay, this time it's my turn to say that you have to swear not to say anything, you'll understand when I tell you the story, but if it got out it could cause a lot of problems for not just me, but several other people.”

Hermione didn't even hesitate, she pulled her wand and gave her magical oath to keep his secrets. When the magical flash faded, Harry stared at her, overwhelmed by her trust in him, and, tossing caution to the winds said, “Well you see, it all started when I got back to my relatives after the end of the school year, and I started having these dreams....”

He kept talking for a long while, telling her almost everything, except for his plans for Snape, that would just distract her, but finally, he finished. "So now you know why I said you had to keep quiet about what I told you. I swear that I'm not going dark, or planning to start a war of conquest or anything like that, I just want to get through schooling and have as much fun as possible before settling down and taking up my seat in the Wizengamot." 

She just stared at him in shock, before shaking her head, stunned, but finally, she managed to get herself together and gave a brittle laugh, "Okay! That's not what I was expecting, at all! But, can you swear a magical oath to me that you aren't going dark, and aren't going to become a dark lord? Because if you can't, as much as I love you, Harry, I'll kill you right here and now! I've already been through this shite once and I'm not going to go through it again!" 

"What? Of course, I'll give you the oath, but what do you mean about going through it again?" If he hadn't been so shocked, he would have noticed Midnight sitting up on her ledge and staring at them intently, but he was more focused on the girl in front of him, and her wand was pointed directly at his heart.

With suddenly sweating hands, he pulled his own wand and pointed it at the ceiling, and gave the oath she demanded, only to breathe a sigh of relief when Hermione lowered her wand.

“Thank you, Harry, I really didn't want to have to kill you, you are my best friend, and have been for almost 20 years. But, now I have to explain that statement. You see, you died, murdered by Draco Malfoy on your birthday, several years after we graduated Hogwarts. He had been quietly gathering up the followers of Tom Riddle as well as the other wannabe dark lords that seemed to pop up every couple of years. 

"With your death, he was able to completely take over, and things got bad, real, real bad when in desperation Luna and I discovered a ritual to send my magic and memories back in time. If there was any other way, we wouldn't have risked it, but the magical world had been exposed, and the military had bombed Hogwarts and Diagon Alley, and they were shooting wizards and witches in the streets. Even capturing and turning Draco over to the muggle government didn't stop the slaughter, so Luna and I sacrificed our lives and magic to power the ritual to send me back in time, only it's not exactly the same past that I remembered, but I'm still determined to stop the destruction of our world, no matter who I have to kill to prevent it!" 

Harry stared at her, ashen-faced as he listened to everything, and he could hear Tom's expressions of horror as well, and he nodded, licking his lips. "Before you even ask, you know I'll help you, however, I can, but where do we begin?" 

The tension had left Hermione's face as she spoke, and with a ghost of a grin, she said “You know me, Harry, I've always got a plan. To start with, let me tell you the true story of your Godfather, Sirius Black....”

End Chapter Four

Wow! That one took a turn I wasn't quite expecting, but that's what happens when the characters start telling me the story. Hopefully next chapter we can finally get them on the Hogwarts Express.


	5. Chapter Five - Cats and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets a bath, and several shocks, and Cho comes a calling

STORY TITLE: Year of the Cat  
PART: 05 of ?? Cats and Dogs  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,   
Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, FanFiction.Net   
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: A different take on the Prisoner of Azkaban, as Cat animagus Bellatrix Lestrange escapes at the same time as Sirius, with a very different goal in mind!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Bellatrix/Narcissa/Multi, Hermione/Fleur/Gabrielle  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <7,580>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I've adjusted the dates of different events during the summer, both because the exact date Sirius escaped hasn't been provided, and also to give Harry more time in the Alley.   
NOTE ON CHARACTER AGES: In this AU, Hogwarts starts at 14, so Harry is just over a month shy of his 16th Birthday when the story starts.   
CASTING NOTE: Mary and Elizabeth Perkins are portrayed by Porn Actress Bree Olson  
beta'd BY Grammarly

The Leaky Cauldron  
Monday, August 23rd, 1993  
Shortly After the Previous Chapter

Bella was shaken, actually terrified worse than anything she'd ever imagined! To hear Hermione telling Harry what happened, all the death and destruction, and worst of all, the abomination that her Master became? She would kill him herself before that happened, and the Master she had loved would welcome death rather than become what he had! 

Harry was her Master now, even though he didn't know it, and she trusted him not to go too far into the darkness. She knew she was as dark as they come, but even she wasn't dark enough to want the destruction of their world. She almost jumped down and transformed, offering her oath to her new Master, but she realized that the girl, Hermione, would probably kill her before she could get a word out! 

She had stayed in place, listening as they made their plans to find her wayward cousin and bring him back to the room, and Bella reminded herself that she had to act like a normal cat when they arrived. Hermione was far more observant, as well as having lived with a cat as a familiar for years, and wouldn't be easily fooled if anything made her suspicious. 

Once the two of them had left the room, she transformed back and quickly silenced the entire room, windows and all, before running to the bathroom and shutting the door, adding even more silencing spells. When she was sure she couldn't be heard, she crawled into the empty tub and let out everything that she'd been feeling from the minute Hermione started speaking, the anger, the terror, the anguish at the loss of everything, until she'd screamed herself hoarse and was curled up in a ball, sobbing helplessly. 

Eventually, the tears dried, and she stood up in the tub, going to the sink to wash off her face. Staring at her reflection, she swore she'd do whatever it took to keep that future from happening. Just because Draco was dead didn't mean that another idiot might not get the same idea. 

Feeling a lot better, she took down the charms on the bathroom and checked to make sure that Harry hadn't returned. Breathing a sigh of relief that the room was empty except for Hedwig, she opened the door and removed the rest of the spells before transforming back into Midnight and taking her usual spot in the sun.

The Alley by Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop  
Twenty Minutes Later

Harry was watching anxiously, the dish of food covered and floating to the side, the collar and lead dangling from his hand as they waited for Sirius to arrive. He was sure that his godfather was in the Alley, he'd seen the dog several times since he got there, but the dog never approached him. Hopefully, the message they'd sent him would be enough. He trusted Hermione's plan, but it all depended on Sirius being rational enough to understand the message. 

Harry had been amazed at the spell Hermione had cast, she called it the messenger spell, and it created a floating ghostly stag, which he understood the significance of after her story, and he spoke the message to the stag, which would repeat it in his voice when the messenger found him. He and Hermione had spent a while figuring out what to say, and he'd even memorized it "Padfoot, it's Harry, I know the truth about Wormtail, and know you were at my relatives' house that night. Meet me in the alley next to Fortescue's, we'll get you someplace safe while we capture the rat!" 

Hermione had been standing at the front of the alleyway, under a disillusionment spell, and he heard her excited whisper, “It's him! Get ready Harry, he's coming.”

Harry grinned happily and lowered the food to the ground in front of him. A few moments later, the big black dog that had been at his relatives cautiously stuck his head around the corner. Harry watched the dog perk up when he saw him, and wagging his tail, the dog came closer, his nose twitching as he smelled the food. Harry said softly, "It's okay, Padfoot, we know you are hungry, go ahead and eat, you're safe now." 

The dog's ears seemed to twitch when he heard the word 'we' and Harry said, “It's okay, Hermione is my best friend, and she's the one who found out you never got a trial, and where Wormtail is.” He gestured, and Hermione dropped the disillusionment charm and slowly walked toward them, a smile on her face.

She said, "Things haven't been easy for you for a long time, Padfoot, we know that, and Harry is really looking forward to getting to know you again since he doesn't really remember that much from when he knew you and Moony before. And speaking of Moony, would you believe that our DADA instructor this year is Professor Remus Lupin! A Marauder joins the establishment, what a shame, isn't it?" 

The dog gave a bark of laughter before turning his attention to the bowl in front of him. When it was finished, Harry refilled it, “Go ahead, eat your fill. We've got some things that we need to do before we can get you hidden, so I hope you'll behave yourself. I know you had a reputation as a prankster, but trust me, this would not be a good time!”

Once he finished the second bowl, Padfoot sat on his haunches and gave them a doggie grin, which disappeared when Harry put the collar and lead on him, “I know, I know, you don't like it, but it's necessary for taking you where we are going. Remember, you need to be on your best behavior!”

Surprisingly, he actually did behave, even though he was obviously not happy to be taken to the vet and made to drink several foul-smelling potions. He did enjoy the trip to the groomers a lot better, and so did Harry and Hermione, because the staff was almost exclusively attractive young witches, and they seemed to love giving the mangy mutt plenty of attention. 

Once he was cleaned and his coat was cut down and brushed to a high gloss, the three of them headed back to the Leaky.

* * *

Midnight was lazing in her usual spot when he opened the door, and she sat up when they came in. As soon as her eyes landed on the dog, she hissed, the fur on her back standing straight up, and she leaped over to the top of the wardrobe, glaring at him for bringing a dog into her domain! 

He just looked at Hermione and smirked, shaking his head. Closing the door, he cast the privacy spells and said, "You're safe now Sirius, there's nobody here, you can change back" Harry watched as the dog changed into an emaciated-looking man wearing filthy robes and a haggard look. His hair and beard were filthy, but he was smiling widely, reaching for Harry with his arms wide. Harry stepped back, and said, 

“Please Sirius, I know you're happy to see me, and I'm thrilled to see you again, but you really, really need a bath in human form! You might also want to shave and trim your hair so you don't look like so much like an escaped prisoner.” He handed Sirius his wand and pointed him toward the bathroom, calling out, “and leave the robes in there, we'll find you something clean to wear for the time being.”

Once the door closed behind the man, and they heard the water running in the tub, he gave a sigh of relief, “Okay, the easy part is done, now to let Narcissa know she's going to have a house guest.”

Pulling out one of his notepads he started writing, with Hermione reading over his shoulder and making suggestions. Eventually, they were satisfied and he started copying the letter onto a sheet of parchment. 

“My Devoted Servant:

I have an extremely important task for you, that I will explain in person when I see you. But I've recently been informed of some surprising information. It's long been an accepted fact that the man who was my sworn godfather, Sirius Black, was the one who betrayed my parents to the Dark Lord. I learned earlier today that this fact was not true, and he was in fact framed by the actual betrayer. I've been able to confirm the truth about the situation and will be taking steps to rectify this injustice. Having the head of your former family indebted to us would be extremely useful, and I will need your assistance in doing so." 

Harry looked up with a frown, “I really don't talk like this, and Narcissa knows it, she's going to wonder what is going on and even if it's really me.”

Hermione shook her head, “I know, but you're training her, aren't you? Granted, she was already trained, and that's the sort of language she would have come to expect in a letter from her Master. Trust me, I know it's awkward, but it set's the proper tone. You may have Tom's memories of how to act, but I've got a lot more experience than you. And besides, didn't you say that she had bonded Dobby back to the Malfoy family? Call for him to take the letter, you know that he'll recognize you instantly.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, in this situation I'll take your word for it. But, would you do me a favor? While I'm finishing this up, can you go through the closet and find something decent for Sirius to wear? I'm going to vanish those robes of his as soon as he gets cleaned up.”

Hermione grinned, “You never were any good at picking out clothes Harry, I'm glad that hasn't changed.”

He laughed and waved her off, concentrating on the letter he was writing.

“I must emphasize that your task is to be kept absolutely secret. The only people who you may discuss this with, besides myself and someone I will introduce you to, are Anastasia and your sister Andromeda, and you may only discuss it with them after getting oaths of secrecy.

“I will explain further when we are face to face, so provide a portkey for three people. We will arrive within 30 minutes of receiving the portkey.” 

He didn't bother signing the letter, she would know who it was from. Now to get it delivered. “Dobby?”

The elf appeared a moment later, smiling happily to see him, “Dobby, I need you to take a letter to your mistress for me, will you do that?”

The elf nodded so quickly that he looked like a bobble-head doll, “Yes Mistress's Master Harry, Dobby will be pleased to take the letter!”

Harry smiled at him and handed him the sealed envelope. Dobby gripped it tightly and popped out again, just as Sirius stepped into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and looking much, much better than he had before. Harry got out of his chair and hurried over, wrapping his arms around the man and hugging him tightly. “I've been wanting to do that ever since we learned the truth, it's so good to have you back! But go ahead and take the clothes that Hermione picked out, they should fit you.”

Sirius laughed, “Yeah, it'll be nice to wear something besides those robes. I had a lot of clothes at the place I used to live, but I doubt they're still there after all these years, not to mention being badly out of style! Thanks for the use of the bath by the way, here's your wand back.”

Sirius was still dressing, and getting used to the pair of Harry's trainers when Dobby appeared again, holding a letter and a long scarf. Once he handed them to Harry, the elf popped out again. Opening the letter he read it quickly, relieved that Hermione was right, there was nothing in the response that indicated anything but polite curiosity and eagerness to see him again.

“My Lord,

I've included the portkey you requested, and I'm anticipating your arrival. It was an absolute delight to have you in attendance last evening, your presence was a great comfort to me in my grief. Of course, I am at your disposal in the task you have for me and will accomplish it to the best of my abilities. 

That was very interesting information that you mentioned and I'm eager to learn more. I agree that having the Head of my Family looking fondly on your endeavors would be most helpful, and I will do whatever is required to ensure he does so. I have not yet contacted Anastasia or my sister regarding this, I am awaiting your instructions so I can properly prepare the oaths.

As always, I remain your eager and devoted servant,

Narcissa”

Picking up the scarf, he said, “Okay, I've got the portkey to your hideout Sirius, but I'm going to tell you, you're going to be surprised at who you see there. Just trust me, I'll explain what's going on when we get there, you are in absolutely no danger!”

Sirius looked a bit worried, but shrugged, “Okay, if you say so Harry, I'm already a lot better off than I was before, thanks to you two, so I'll trust you.”

Hermione just grinned, “I think she's going to be even more surprised to see me, considering the history with her son.”

Harry laughed, “Oh, I'm sure, but that was all the father's fault. I'm sure she will be very accommodating to you if I ask her to,” He looked directly at her, “Would you like me to ask?”

Hermione looked thoughtful, “Possibly, I'd enjoy seeing her on her knees in front of me, but I'll let you know when we get there.”

Sirius was looking at the two of them in shock, and Harry grinned, “Don't worry, Sirius, you'll understand shortly, just remember, things are very different from what you might remember.”

Holding out the scarf, the others gripped it and he touched it with his wand, feeling the hook behind his navel as the room dissolved in a swirl of colors.

Malfoy Manor  
Moments Later

Sirius stumbled when the portkey stopped spinning, and he looked at Harry gratefully for catching him before he landed on his arse. He looked around, frowning absently, the place looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Of course, after enjoying the company of the Dementors at the North Sea resort for all those years, it was no surprise that things slipped away. But when the platinum blonde woman stepped into view, he growled, he knew where he was now! Turning to Harry he said, “What the hell, this is Malfoy Manor! How could you think I'd stay here? Lucius is a fucking Death Eater!”

“Lucius is also fucking Dead, Sirius!” Harry said, looking him directly in the eyes. Sirius felt like he was being told off by Lily, the fire in those eyes made him want to change into Padfoot and roll over on his back, but Harry continued, his voice steady and his words cutting through him like a knife. 

“I told you that things had changed, but you didn't listen, did you? You see the wife of an old enemy and just reacted. Is that what happened when Peter betrayed you? Did you lose your temper and let him get the better of you?”

Sirius hung his head, he hadn't felt this ashamed of himself since he tried to feed Snivelus to Moony when they were in school. Looking up, he said, “I'm sorry, but I had a lot of problems with Lucius over the years and seeing his wife standing there just brought it all back.”

Harry nodded, “I understand, but you really need to work on that, I know you were a Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean you can always charge in without thinking. If they catch you again, they'll give you the kiss, you know that don't you?”

He shuddered, “Yeah, I get the message.” Looking at his cousin, he straightened, and pulling from his memories of childhood lessons, managed an almost respectable bow, “Cousin Narcissa, I apologize for my reaction, I was unaware of the death of your husband, and my dislike for Lucius caused my behavior.”

Narcissa actually smiled slightly and nodded, “Your apology is accepted, cousin, and I understand your reaction, there were several times that I would have been happy to raise my wand to the man myself.”

Sirius stared at her in shock, and Harry laughed, “Do you see what I mean, Sirius? Narcissa belongs to me now, and she's already proven her worth in countless ways.” 

Gesturing to Hermione, Harry said, "While this lady beside me is known to you from Draco's letters, I don't believe you've actually met in person, this is Miss Hermione Granger, my best friend, and my strong right arm. You are to treat her with the respect you give me, understood?" 

"Of course, Master, I will be happy to obey," Narcissa said, bowing toward Hermione, who gave her a smile in return. 

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes, was he still in his cell and dreaming all this? It couldn't be real, could it? He tried to subtly pinch himself, but not only did it hurt, but Harry noticed and grinned.

“You're starting to realize just how much things have changed, but you're suspicious of Narcissa because of who she was forced to marry, aren't you? You don't know what the true Narcissa is like, not yet anyway, but you will. Would you like me to prove it to you?” 

Before he could answer, Harry looked at Narcissa and said, “Your cousin is a bit of a skeptic, please prove him wrong.”

Narcissa just smiled happily and nodded, her hands unbuttoning her robes. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes, she was completely naked under the robes, and hairless! He'd been with enough girls to realize the symbolism of a witch shaving herself, and suddenly realized what he was about to see.

He glanced over at Hermione and was surprised at the lustful look she directed at his cousin. 'I wonder if Harry knows she's a witch's witch? Probably, he doesn't seem to miss much, but what the hell changed him? He isn't anything like Prongs, that's for sure, James would give his left nut to have the sort of control of a woman that Harry does. Hell, so would I!' 

Narcissa was kneeling in front of Harry, his robes opened and her hands pulling down the zipper of his trousers. Sirius knew that he shouldn't be watching this, but he couldn't look away as she reached in and pulled his hard cock out through the hole. Her mouth opened and she placed a worshipful kiss on the head, before taking him into her mouth and sucking.

He stared at the woman in shock, his icy cousin who never had a hair out of place in all the time he'd known her was sucking his cock like a Veela Whore! No woman could fake the enthusiasm she was showing, one hand was playing with her tits while the other was between her legs, plunging three fingers into her pussy! Sirius could actually see how wet she was from several feet away and shook his head in disbelief. 

Tearing his eyes away from the sight in front of him, he looked back at Hermione, only to find she was staring in fascination at the way Narcissa was working. Her tongue slipped out and licked her lips, and Sirius could see the girl's nipples pressing hard against the blouse she was wearing, and wondered if he was going to watch his cousin serving the muggleborn witch next? If nothing else, that would prove that she had changed since Lucius' death. He wondered what happened to the man? Maybe he'd get a chance to find out while he was staying here.

He heard Harry groaning, and turned back in time to see his hands in Narcissa's hair, holding her in place as he pumped his cock into her mouth. Narcissa's fingers were fucking her pussy rapidly, and the way she was flushed and her other hand was pinching her nipples, it looked like she was close to cumming herself. Finally, Harry released his grip and Narcissa pulled back, holding her mouth open for him, and he started cumming, blast after blast of cum landed on her tongue and she was swallowing like it was water and she was dying of thirst! She started cumming as soon as she swallowed the last of his cum, and Harry just watched her with a slight smile on his face. He hadn't put himself away yet, and Sirius envied him his stamina because he was still hard! 

Once Narcissa recovered, she started licking and sucking him, cleaning off his cock and tucking it back into his pants. Harry glanced over at Hermione, who grinned and nodded, and Harry said “That was wonderfully done, as always Narcissa, but now Hermione needs some attention.”

She nodded up at him, “Of course Master, it would be my pleasure. Anybody who could make a fool of Lucius' spawn is certainly worthy of my best efforts.”

Hermione walked casually across the room and stopped at the largest chair, sliding off her shoes she unzipped her jeans and pushed them to the floor, taking her knickers with them. Spreading her legs, she waited as Narcissa crawled over to her. 

"Your Master told me just how talented and eager you were, using your mouth on Anastasia and her daughter, and I'm sure that he will allow me to enjoy Daphne when we get back to school, but I'm looking forward to enjoying your skills as well. I know your Master is very proud of you, and I want to see you making him even prouder by showing what an obedient slave you are. You like that idea don't you? I can see the devotion to your Master in your eyes, he's extremely lucky to have found you, and he knows it. I can you as his Alpha when he gathers the rest of his slaves, you will be able to train all of them in how to use their bodies to give him the most pleasure, even if it pleases him to allow others to have you. But you already understand that you are far more perceptive than most, but we can discuss that later, it's time for you to show him your devotion!" 

Sirius forced his jaw closed after listening to Hermione. 'What in the bloody fuck is going on? There's no way a 16-year-old girl would understand enough to be able to talk about things like that so confidently! Even if she started reading and practicing her tone when she first hit puberty there's no way she could already be that skilled! Who is this girl, and why does Harry trust her so much? Is she a danger to him, and if she is, what can I do about it, they've all got wands and I don't. I could turn back into Padfoot and bite her, but I don't think that would work, damn it!' 

He was still trying to figure things out when Harry stepped closer and softly said, "You really need to work on your occlumency, Padfoot, you were practically shouting your thoughts in my ear. There's a reason I trust Hermione, and I know exactly who she is. We'll tell you what's going on when my slave finishes, and you'll understand everything then. I'll even see about getting you a wand that works well enough until we can get you cleared and you can get to Ollivanders. But for now, just enjoy the show. Narcissa is already aware of it, but she will be available for sex while you are recovering, and so will another couple of women. Just remember that her loyalty is to me and me alone, don't try to test that loyalty, because even your status as Head of the Black Family doesn't take precedence over that." 

Sirius gulped, he got the message, and wondered what had happened to the little boy he had played with to make him so dangerous? He decided to take Harry's advice and watch his cousin licking Hermione, hell, it was always fun to watch two women together.

Hermione was moaning, her eyes closed and a wide smile on her face as Narcissa used her mouth and tongue on the girl, and Sirius noticed that his cousin, the Pureblood Princess, seemed perfectly content to be submitting to a girl she would have spit on when she was younger. He felt himself getting hard watching them, and, almost despite himself he was looking forward to having her sucking him. He wasn't up for it yet, he knew he was still too weak, but the time would come and he was determined to build up his strength as quickly as he could.

Harry was standing casually, watching with a slight smile on his face, as if seeing Narcissa having sex with another girl was commonplace, and maybe it was. How did he get so skilled so young though? He just turned 16 less than a month ago, and from the magic he'd already performed it was clear that he hadn't damaged his core by starting early. There were just too many questions and not enough answers and it was driving him crazy!

Hearing Hermione starting to curse loudly, he looked back and saw that she was holding Narcissa's face between her legs, and the way she was acting it must be one hell of an orgasm! Narcissa didn't react, she just kept licking as the girl shuddered and moaned until she collapsed in the chair and let go of his cousin's hair. 

Narcissa looked up at Harry and grinned happily when he gave her a smile and a nod, before glancing his way questioningly. Harry shook his head, "No, my godfather needs to recover first before he's able to enjoy your perfection. I just got him back, and don't want him dying of over-exertion so soon." 

Standing, she nodded, “As you wish, Master. Would you and your guests care for some refreshments?”

Sirius choked at the casual way she said that, as if she hadn't just spent the last while on her knees in front of the two of them! But Harry just said, “That would be lovely Narcissa, but could you have an elf bring a selection of family wands to the dining area? Sirius doesn't have a wand at the moment, and I'd like him to have one.”

Narcissa called for a couple of elves and had one of them gathering up the wands and the other preparing tea for four. They popped off to attend their duties and Narcissa lead them, including Hermione who had composed and dressed again, into the dining room, still completely nude. 

Harry took the seat at the head of the table, and Hermione sat down at his right as if it were her accustomed place. Narcissa sat to his left, and Sirius took a seat across from Harry. The elf with the wands arrived first, and Harry had them spread out in front of him. Sirius closed his eyes, his hand brushing over each of them, until he felt a warmth in his magic, and gripped the wand. Opening his eyes, he smiled, "Ebony with a dragon heartstring, the same as my original wand, no wonder it feels right!" Looking at Harry he said, "This is wonderful, thanks Harry!" and then turning to his cousin, he said, "Thank you Narcissa, I appreciate you having your elves dig these up, I was feeling naked without a wand." 

Harry just grinned and nodded, while Narcissa just nodded politely, although it did seem strange to be talking to her with her face covered in Hermione's pussy juices. Since neither Harry or Hermione commented, he decided not to say anything.

The elves started serving tea at this point, and it was a struggle to keep from wolfing down the food, it all smelled so delicious after being on the run and eating out of trash skips. He managed to remember his manners though, and felt pleased that none of them gave him a disgusted look at his behavior.

When they had all eaten their fill and were on their second cup of tea, Harry leaned back in his chair and said, “Now it's time for you both to get some answers, but I'm going to need an oath on your magic that you will never, unless I specifically and directly tell you to, never disclose in any manner what you are about to learn, to anybody. The secrets you are going to learn people can and will kill to discover, I'm deadly serious about this.”

It took several minutes before they were all satisfied with the wording of the oath, and he and Narcissa both swore on their magic to keep everything they learned secret. That was when the shocks really started! He noticed that Narcissa, although she tried to appear shocked, really wasn't that surprised to learn that his godson had the memories of a teenage and young adult Voldemort in his head, but Harry and Hermione were watching for his reaction, and before he could do anything, Harry preempted him by giving his own oath that he wasn't going dark or trying to take over the wizarding world violently. When he asked Harry what he meant by that, Harry explained his plans to take his Wizengamot seat and with Narcissa and a few others working behind the scenes, change things so that another Dark Lord won't be able to get a chance to get started.

There really wasn't much he could say to that, so he just nodded, and then Hermione dropped her bombshell on the two of them. This time Narcissa really was surprised, and he couldn't blame her in the least, it was never pleasant hearing about your own death, especially because of a stupid mistake like he made. But then, if he'd been cooped up in the family home for over a year it was understandable that he'd be desperate to get away from there.

Sirius could tell that they were holding some things back, but after all the shocks he'd experienced already he really wasn't sure he wanted to know anything more, not right now anyway.

He sat back, his mind racing in circles while the others started making their plans, he tried to follow the conversation, but it was like they were talking a different language. Some of the names sounded vaguely familiar but it was basically gibberish to him.

He didn't know if it was the food, or actually feeling safe for the first time in years, or what it was, but he found himself nodding off while they were talking, he tried to stay awake, but it was no use. Harry noticed and soon he found himself being changed into some comfortable pajamas and laying down on the most comfortable bed he could ever remember.

He fell asleep within minutes, and for the first time in years, he didn't have nightmares of the Dementors. 

 

The Leaky Cauldron  
A few hours later

He and Hermione were both drained when the came out of the floo into the taproom and were both looking forward to heading up to their rooms to get some sleep, but the figure sitting at a table looking around stopped them. He put a welcoming smile on his face and walked over, Hermione right behind him, "Cho, it's good to see you again, were you waiting for me?" 

She looked up in surprise, she'd been focusing on the door and didn't notice them coming out of the floo, but she smiled happily, “Hello Master, yes, I've been here for a little while, I really enjoyed last night and I was hoping you wouldn't mind?”

He managed to avoid reacting at the casual way she called him Master already, but inside he was practically chortling with glee, and he could feel Hermione's amusement from behind him. None of that showed on his face and he just said, “Of course I don't mind, Cho, we do have some unfinished business, don't we?” Turning to Hermione, he gestured and she moved closer, 

“I don't know if you've noticed her, Cho, but this is my best friend, Hermione, you will be getting to know her better as we spend time together, and in time you will call her Mistress, but that will be later. You'll discover that she is very skilled at treating eager little girls the way they deserve, and has very imaginative ways of rewarding them.”

He watched Cho's eyes widen slightly as his words sunk in, but she didn't even try to object, just nodded respectfully toward Hermione. He was half tempted to invite Hermione along to watch, but he didn't want to overwhelm Cho when she was still a near virgin. Hermione just smiled at Cho and then turned to go upstairs, no doubt to write to her pets.

Cho watched her walk away for a moment before turning back to him, “I'm sure that I will enjoy serving your friend, Master, but I dreamed about serving you last night, and I don't have to be home tonight, so I was hoping you would willing to claim me as yours tonight?”

He reached for her hand, helping her to stand, and he said “Cho, you are already mine and you know it, all that remains is for you to be trained and present you with your collar. But we can continue this conversation in my room, I need a bath and want you to wash me, it will be part of your duties after all.”

As they were walking up the stairs, his hand resting on her arse, he said, “And while you are washing me, you can describe this dream of yours, in great detail.”

“Of course Master, it was very enjoyable, and surprising in places.”

He was curious what part of her dream was surprising, but kept quiet until they got to the room. Grinning over at Midnight, who sat up and was watching them when he brought Cho into the room, before shutting and locking the door, casting the silencing charms again. 

Turning to Cho he said, "Go ahead and remove your clothing, that's rule number one of your training when we are in private, or with somebody that I tell you I trust, you are to be completely nude at all times." 

Cho nodded obediently and started removing her clothes, not showing any embarrassment at all, even when she removed her bra and knickers. He grinned when he saw that she'd already shaved herself, and said, “Very nice Cho, I see that you anticipated my next order, that was very good thinking. Now that you are ready, go and start the water in the tub, I'll let you know what temperature I prefer when I get there, so don't worry if it's not quite right.”

He watched her walk away, amazed at how far she'd come in so short a time. He'd never used the term Master in her presence, even though he was acting as one, but she was automatically addressing him that way? He would need to find a way to introduce her to Narcissa, the woman had more than enough experience to guide Cho through the initial training, and it would give her something else to concentrate on besides tending Sirius.

Stripping out of his clothes, he put them in the laundry hamper for the elves to clean and walked into the bathroom, already getting hard as he planned out the rest of the evening. A lot would depend on Cho's dream because there were things she enjoyed, and he would make certain to emphasize those, it would just increase her devotion and eagerness to please him. There were several girls in Ravenclaw he was thinking about adding, and having her in the Aerie would make it easier to get closer. 

Cho was already kneeling beside the tub when he walked in, staying in position while he stuck his hand in the water. He was pleasantly surprised that it was nearly the perfect temperature, and he said, “You've done very well Cho, the temperature is quite acceptable. Now, join me in the tub and you can begin.”

As she washed him, he listened intently to her dream, and was intrigued by the mention of Marietta. He had to search his memory but eventually, he recalled her, a rather attractive redhead with short curly hair and decent tits. It seemed that Cho had a bit of a crush on the girl without even realizing it. That could be enjoyable to encourage, especially since she was already dreaming about having sex with her. 

He could tell that remembering the dream was getting her excited, so he had her stop washing him and stand up, leaning against the back wall, and masturbate for him. Not only would he enjoy watching it, but she would also learn to associate obeying him with pleasure, which would be useful when it came time to teach her to hold off her orgasm until given permission. He'd already started with Mary and Elizabeth and was planning to start training Tonks as well, the next time she found herself in his bed. He hadn't felt the need to do that with Narcissa yet, but the time would come. He was already planning on naming her Alpha, Hermione was right that she would be perfect for the role, and it was important that his Alpha was even better trained than the rest of his slaves and playmates. 

Cho was obviously on the verge, and he hid a smirk at the way she was working two fingers in her arse while her other hand was busy in her pussy. Obviously, that part of the dream had really affected her, which was good because he was really looking forward to buggering her!

Once she finished cumming, he had her complete her task, and she gave him a soft smile before kneeling back down in the water, picking up the soap and sponge. 

“So, tell me about Marietta, do you think that she would enjoy serving me as much as you do?”

"I believe so, Master, I've been thinking about it, and some of the things she's said about her dates to make me think that she's been disappointed that none of them tried to guide her. I may be wrong, but it's possible that she may just not realize what she needs. I know I didn't until last night, but it was as if I had found a part of me that was missing all this time!" 

“Are you looking forward to tasting her, and letting her taste you? Because if you bring her to me, if she's even slightly agreeable, it will happen. If not with Marietta, then with one of the other girls who have offered themselves to me.”

"Yes Master, I am, I hadn't realized it before last night, but I would like to find out what Mari tastes like and to meet the other girls who serve you, and learn to please them as they please me." 

“And you will, Cho, very soon. I'll find a time when they are available, and introduce you to them, they are twin sisters, a little older than we are, but I'm sure you will enjoy them.”

There was no more talking for a while as he had her washing his hair, and he just enjoyed the feeling of her fingers scrubbing his scalp. 

Once he was clean, he climbed out of the tub and had Cho dry him, before he told her to empty the tub and use the shower to rinse off and join him in the bedroom.

(You'll see what happens next in the next chapter, this scene was getting too long and I decided to cut it here)

Malfoy Manor  
Later that Evening

Narcissa was sitting in the kitchen, sipping on a last cup of tea before heading to bed. She hadn't bothered getting dressed after Master and Mistress Hermione had left, and she'd spent the rest of the evening, when she wasn't checking on Sirius, thinking about what Mistress Hermione had told them. 

She was even happier that she'd killed Draco now, knowing what he'd done in the future, and was already making lists of the different voting blocs, and what sort of information she had on their members. Once Sirius was declared innocent and able to take up his seat, that would influence quite a few of the darker families, and Anastasia would pull in the supposedly neutral families after Cyrus had his broom accident. Master would be able to lead the Light families, but there were several families who would need to be influenced, either by blackmail, or, as Master preferred, the seduction of the wives and using that to guide their husbands. 

Satisfied that she had the beginnings of a plan to put her Master's desires into action, she took another sip of her cup and let her mind go back to what Mistress Hermione had told them. She still remembered the names of the potential dark lords that kept showing up, and she recognized several of them, or their families at least, and considered which of them should suffer their own potions accidents? The Zabini boy was a bit of a surprise since Draco had always considered him a non-entity, but Master would certainly enjoy breaking Vanessa Zabini, and with her under control, the son would be easily handled. 

One thing was certain though, Cornelius and Dolores Umbridge would both need to be removed from office as soon as possible. Cornelius was merely weak, willing to do anything for a wealthy patron, but the Umbridge woman was truly vile! Turning over the names of young muggleborn who experienced their first accident magic to Lucius and the others? The children were just as magical as any Pureblood child, they couldn't help being born to muggles. Even her Master, when he was younger, before the madness claimed him, had never wanted those children to be killed!

And then there was the Crouch's, both father and son would need to be exposed, and fairly soon. The fallout from that would be extremely helpful in forcing a trial for her cousin, which would just increase his gratitude toward those that saw justice done. And she knew that he would enjoy the thought of Bartimus Crouch Senior being brought down since he was one of primary people responsible for Sirius's imprisonment without a trial. 

Just getting rid of Fudge, Umbridge and Crouch would give them room to maneuver. Dumbledore would have to go as well, but he would take careful planning and arranging, the old man is far too canny to be caught by an open attack. But that was tomorrow's problem, she needed to focus on today's problems first.

Now, how could she raise suspicions about Crouch? The easiest thing would be to expose the fact that Junior was still alive, but how could that be arranged? She knew, from the example of the poor Jorkins girl the father wouldn't hesitate to use obliviation to keep his secrets, so it would have to be somebody with exceptionally strong mental shields. Even if she found someone, that still left the question of how they could believably expose Crouch Senior's deception? 

She was still thinking when the clock chimed midnight, and she cursed softly, she wasn't getting anywhere and she was starting to feel tired. She could approach the problem fresh in the morning. 

Leaving the cup and saucer behind, she headed up to the bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six - China Cat Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape gets a shock, Cho gets what she's been wanting, and Hermione pays Luna a visit

STORY TITLE: Year of the Cat  
PART: 06 of ?? China Cat Sunflower  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own,   
Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, FanFiction.Net   
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: A different take on the Prisoner of Azkaban, as Cat animagus Bellatrix Lestrange escapes at the same time as Sirius, with a very different goal in mind!  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Bellatrix/Narcissa/Multi, Hermione/Fleur/Gabrielle  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <7,594>   
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: I've adjusted the dates of different events during the summer, both because the exact date Sirius escaped hasn't been provided, and also to give Harry more time in the Alley.   
NOTE ON CHARACTER AGES: In this AU, Hogwarts starts at 14, so Harry is just over a month shy of his 16th Birthday when the story starts.   
CASTING NOTE: Mary and Elizabeth Perkins are portrayed by Porn Actress Bree Olson  
BETA'D BY Grammarly

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Potion Master's Quarters  
Sunday, August 22nd, 1993  
Late Evening

Snape had managed to keep his expression impassive ever since he'd left Malfoy Manor, managing to carry on a normal conversation with Minerva when he arrived back in the castle, but now he was alone. Closing the door to his quarters, he locked the door behind him the new robes he'd purchased for the ceremony dropping from his nerveless fingers as he rushed to his private bathroom. He just barely made it to the toilet before the icy terror that had gripped him broke through and he lost everything he'd eaten.

Eventually, he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to the sink. Rinsing his mouth and splashing cold water on his face, he was able to push the terror back far enough to allow him to think rationally for the first time since he left Wiltshire. 

Walking back into the front room, he picked up his robes and hung them neatly in his wardrobe before unlocking the compartment that held his Pensieve. Carrying the rune-covered bowl to his desk, he set it down carefully and lifted his wand to his temple. Concentrating on the memories that had bothered him, he pulled them one by one from his mind and placed them in the Pensieve. 

Closing his eyes, Snape checked his Occlumency shields, and once he was satisfied that they were in place, he closed off as much as possible any emotional connection to the memories and opened his eyes. 

Touching the surface of the memories, he found himself standing outside Malfoy Manor at dusk, watching Narcissa as she spoke the ritual words of farewell to Lucius and Draco. Focusing on her body language he frowned, there was something off there. Her face may have been schooled in the appropriate expression for a grieving widow, but she was far too relaxed. Where was the tension that would be the normal reaction? 

Moving on from Narcissa, he scanned the mourners who were in attendance, and he stopped at the sight of Potter on the second row. What could have caused Narcissa to invite Potter to the private ceremony? She was well aware of the enmity between both the boy and Lucius as well as Draco, so what purpose did his being there serve? 

Was she making a political statement, showing that she was moving the family to the Light? If that was the case why didn't she invite Albus or Augusta Longbottom? No, there was something else going on, there is no way that Narcissa would align herself with the Light, not with how eagerly she and her sister went to Riddle's bed. The two of them were fanatically devoted to the Dark Lord, although Narcissa stayed to the shadows, she wasn't as vicious as Bellatrix was. Not that wasn't perfectly capable of killing when needed, but a slow poison or a dagger in the back was more her style. Or a potions accident... 

Snape's eyes widened as he contemplated the idea. Was that what happened? He was well aware that Narcissa was not happy about being forced to marry Lucius, and was no doubt disappointed in Draco's multiple failures over the last several years, but would she go so far as to kill the two of them? And why now? Too many questions without answers and he didn't like that. His ability to figure things out kept him alive and sane while serving the Dark Lord, and if he was missing something vital it could mean an agonizing death when the man returned. 

Putting Narcissa aside for the moment, he returned to the memory of Potter. There was something there that shouldn't be there, but what was it? Focusing on Potter's expression, he looked appropriately solemn, but his eyes! He looked amused, as if he knew a joke that nobody else did. And the way his gaze dropped to Narcissa's body wasn't the look of an admiring schoolboy. No, he was looking at her the way a man looks at a woman he's already enjoyed and knew he would be enjoying in the future. He'd seen the expression often enough in his final year as a student when Potter would look at Lily! 

But when and how would the brat have the opportunity to even meet Narcissa, let alone execute a seduction? And why would she willingly allow him to have her? He froze, remembering a snatch of gossip that he'd heard a couple of weeks prior, not long after Black escaped and Bellatrix was reported killed. He'd been picking up some fresh fluxweed at Chang's, and heard the girl mentioning to her mother about seeing Potter speaking to Narcissa in the Alley. Was that when it started? But it still didn't answer the question of why, and he could feel in his bones that knowing the answer to that question was far more important than anything else in his life!

There were no answers to be found staring at Potter, and he looked at the other attendees, Fudge and his Under-toad were only to be expected, and Vanessa Zabini and her son, but why were the Greengrass's there? Anastasia had detested Lucius and Daphne had spent at least half her time in the Slytherin Common Room hexing Draco when he annoyed her. Cyrus was no surprise, he had been one of Lucius' toadies, which was a nicer term than catamite, Snape mused. 

Examining the two Greengrass women, Anastasia had herself under complete control, nothing to show the pleasure she was certainly feeling at Lucius' death, while Daphne, Daphne had a slightly distracted look on her face. That, and the way her glance would land on Potter before moving back to Narcissa, and the slight smile she was trying to hide? Why would she be interested in Potter, she'd never shown any interest before? And Potter would glance back at both her and Anastasia, with the same confidence that he showed looking at Narcissa! 

The ceremony ended and the guests stood to start making their way to edge of the wards, and it was at this point that it happened! Almost in spite of himself, Severus felt the terror building again, because he found himself only a few feet away from Potter, and the boy's eyes fell on him. He nodded at the boy, still distracted by what he had seen, but then he felt a sudden twinge in his Dark Mark and he looked sharply back at the boy, but Potter was looking away, seemingly not paying any attention to him. 

Suddenly everything that had been bothering him became clear, and he felt the terror gripping him. He knew that Potter was acting out of character, to send him any letter at all, let alone an apology. And the offer of rendering the Basilisk? It was far too cunning a move, designed to allow the boy to get close to him, and Potter would never have thought of it on his own, no, the boy was being guided. And there was only one being that would be guiding him that would cause his Dark Mark to react. But when did the Dark Lord possess Potter, and what the bloody fucking hell could he do about it? 

 

The Leaky Cauldron  
Monday, August 23rd, 1993  
Harry's Room  
Early Afternoon

When the door from the bathroom opened and a naked Cho walked calmly out, followed by Harry,   
Bella looked up from her perch on the window ledge, her grin of anticipation hidden by the feline form she was wearing. She'd been waiting to watch Harry claim Cho entirely from the moment the two of them had walked in the room earlier, and Harry cast the silencing charms. It was interesting to see that girl was showing no signs of nervousness, unlike the night before. Cho was eager to give herself to her Master, to do whatever he wanted her to do, and Bella could appreciate the mindset. 

Bella was still trying to figure out how to reveal herself to Harry and let him claim her as well. But she had to admit that spending so much time as Midnight seemed to lessen the urgency, she was really enjoying the warmth of the sun on her fur, and the feeling of his hands stroking her, and it was all so much simpler than trying to make plans. 

She would need to visit Narcissa later that night and see if her sister had any ideas for revealing herself, because even as lazy as she was feeling, Bella knew that it was important that she choose the time and place to let Harry know the truth. 

But those were thoughts for later, things were getting started!

Harry had the girl standing by the edge of the bed, her hands behind her back, and Bella watched as he wandlessly created a Blue and Bronze necktie that he wrapped around Cho's wrists, binding her firmly. Bella could smell the girl getting even more aroused than she already was, and could almost swear that the girl had a mini-climax when Harry put his hands on her shoulders, lowering her to her knees. 

Bella watched as Cho opened her mouth and kissed her Master's cock before she started to lick him, and while her skills were lacking, her enthusiasm wasn't. She was sure that Cho's Master would arrange for her to get lots of practice, not only kneeling before him, but probably in front of her mutt of a cousin as well. 

She did wonder which pussy Cho would have her tongue in first? Would it be Hermione, the girl Marietta that Cho had mentioned, or even Narcissa? Bella would love to watch the girl using her mouth on her sister, or her niece because Tonks was entertaining to watch when in the midst of an orgasm. Either way, she was sure that Harry would have her tasting quite a few different girls. 

It was a shame that he hadn't managed to collect the Indian twins yet, because it would be sexy as hell to watch the two of them entwined with Mary and Elizabeth! Oh well, there was plenty of time, because she was sure that the two older girls would be eager to visit Hogsmeade when their Master called for them. 

And then there were those two Veela sisters that Hermione had mentioned. She was sure that Harry would be enjoying them at some point, maybe after she figured out how to reveal herself to him so that Mistress Hermione could play with her and Narcissa at the same time? 

Bella was looking forward to tasting Hermione herself, because she was sure that Harry would enjoy watching it. 

Harry's hands were toying with Cho's tits as she sucked him, playing with her nipples and lightly pinching them. Bella's eyes narrowed, it looked like a small spark of his magic went from his fingers to her flesh, and triggered another burst of pleasure in the kneeling girl. Interesting, teaching Cho to associate pain with pleasure, Bella wondered where he'd learned that? Her Master had never done that to her, and Bella wondered what it felt like?

Cho seemed to really like it, based on the way she pulled her mouth off of her Master's cock to moan loudly, before taking him back into her mouth and continuing to suck and lick him. Bella was intrigued that Harry was easing her into different ways of serving him, and not just using her mouth. But it did make sense, considering that Cho was still a virgin at this point. No doubt he would be educating her as her training commenced. 

Bella watched as Harry tensed and he tapped Cho on the shoulder to get her attention. The girl pulled her face back releasing his cock, before she tilted her head and opened her mouth widely, allowing him to cum directly into her mouth. If she had been in human form Bella would have smirked at how deep Cho's submission ran already, as it was, she just purred softly. Harry stroked himself, the first shot of his sticky white seed landing on the kneeling girl's tongue, which triggered another orgasm in her.

TYOTC & TYOTC & TYOTC

Harry smiled widely as Cho wavered in position, the pleasure she received from serving him showed just how deeply submissive she naturally was. It was going to be a delight to guide her through her training. Of course, he was going to have to introduce her to Narcissa before they got on the Express, so his Alpha could start teaching her other aspects of her duties. 

He should also arrange for Mary and Elizabeth to meet with Narcissa as well, the two of them were almost ready to accept their collars, even if they weren't consciously aware of it. He would also need to introduce the two of them to Gnarlspike, because the sisters had expressed an interest in opening their own shop and, once they were collared, he would be financing it, and wanted to make sure they had the best chance of succeeding. 

He would also be taking care of Cho's school fees and expenses once he was able to find a socially acceptable way of formalizing their relationship. Having slaves wasn't unknown, but the sheep wouldn't accept their sainted 'Boy Who Lived' openly enslaving women, no matter how willing the women might be. Harry was tempted to tell the whole lot of them to go get buggered, but he would need to keep his reputation clean for the future when he took his place in the Wizengamot.

But that could wait, Cho was starting to recover and it was time to make her completely his. When her eyes cleared and focused on him, he smiled softly, “Well done, Cho, you are getting better at pleasing me. Now, are you ready to give yourself to me?”

Cho smiled widely, nodding, “Yes please, Master, I've been waiting for this for a long time, but didn't know what I was waiting for until you started teaching me.”

“When you described your dream, you were bending over the bed, and I want to see you in that position.”

She shuffled closer to the bed and struggled to climb to her feet until Harry put his hands on her arms and helped her to stand. It was too much to expect Cho to be able to move gracefully with her arms restrained, at least not yet. From Tom's memories, even Bella stumbled at first but was soon able to take any position he desired. 

Moving behind the kneeling girl, Harry ran his fingers over her swollen pussy lips, pulling pleased sighs from Cho's mouth as she wriggled against him. Remembering the spells that Tom would use when he wanted the girl to enjoy her first time, he picked up his wand and pointed it at her entrance. Casting the contraceptive and muscle relaxer, he nodded at the bright blue glow before casting the final spell.

Cho's head came up when she felt the spells, and she said, “Master?”

He chuckled, “Just a couple of spells to ensure you didn't experience any pain from giving yourself to me, plus a contraceptive spell. In time you will be giving me children, but not yet.”

She nodded but didn't say anything, and Harry slid his fingers inside her, stretching her slightly and letting a trickle of magic touch the sensitive flesh. Cho shivered and spread her legs wider apart, an invitation he wasn't going to refuse. Gripping his shaft, he rubbed the head of his cock along her wet pussy lips before pushing forward, her lips wrapping around him. 

Cho moaned as he slowly entered her, letting her adjust to being filled for the first time. He kept moving forward until he pushed through the barrier, and while she gave a jerk of surprise, that was her only reaction. Once he was completely inside her, he pulled back and moved forward, his hips slapping against her arse cheeks, drawing a happy cry from Cho's lips. She started moving against him, pushing back to take him deeper into her body, her body tightening around him. 

Harry reached around and started rubbing her pussy, the tips of his fingers brushing against her clit as they moved together. He could tell by the way she was crying out and moving with him that Cho was very close to peaking, and he was getting close as well. Rubbing his thumb over her clit, he held back until Cho started climaxing before burying himself inside her with a cry.

He exploded inside her welcoming pussy, and Cho shuddered against him as his cum flooded her, her voice hoarse as she babbled her encouragement, before collapsing on the bed, panting.

Pulling out, his cock was still hard and Harry moved so he was sitting beside Cho, his hand stroking her hair. She smiled contentedly, turning her face toward him. When she opened her eyes and saw that he was still hard, she immediately shifted position so she was back between his legs and her mouth was on him.

Harry was surprised, he hadn't expected Cho to react like that so quickly, but he wasn't going to discourage her. She was just as enthusiastic about sucking his cock, even coated with her juices, as she was earlier. Wanting to reward her, he stroked the skin under her jaw and let his magic seep out of his fingers. Cho closed her eyes and moaned around his cock as his magic mixed with hers, sending pulses of pleasure through her body. 

He leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of her mouth for a few moments before he tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention. When she looked up at him questioningly, he smiled down at her, “You are doing a wonderful job serving me Cho, but it's time for you to give the last of yourself to me.”

Realization shone in her eyes and she pulled back, an eager smile on her face. Without any further prompting, she moved back into position and spread her legs again. Casting the spells to clean and stretch her arse, he put the head of his cock at her last virgin hole and pressed forward. 

TYOTC & TYOTC & TYOTC

Cho bit her lip to keep from moaning as Master entered her last hole, claiming her completely. She'd already experienced more pleasure than she thought was possible from the moment they walked into his room, and now she was serving him in such an intimate way! She'd absolutely loved the way he took her innocence, it was even more satisfying than she had dreamed the night before. The way that she was wrapped in his power and love made her magic sing in her blood, and Cho knew that she was where she belonged at last!

She'd been eager to give herself to her Master, and the way he made sure that there was no pain when he entered her proved she'd made the right decision. She'd heard several of the other girls talking about how losing their virginity had been a painful experience, and Cho felt a bit of pity that they didn't have the good fortune to be claimed by Master. But then, she was already planning on bringing Mari to Master's bed, maybe she should ask him if she should bring Sheila and the other girls? Let them know the pleasure of serving him? 

The thoughts of Mari, Sheila, Penelope and the other girls naked in Master's bed were all driven away as she felt his shaft sliding deeper into her arse, the pressure sending signals of pleasure all through her body. The magic he used to prepare her had her completely relaxed and there was absolutely no pain when he stretched her, just an amazing feeling of fullness and completeness, this was what her body was built for, to pleasure her Master.

And she didn't have to leave him tonight! She could spend the night serving him and even sleep in his arms if he desired. She didn't have to be back home until after breakfast in the morning. 

Her mother had been surprisingly understanding when they spoke this morning, not raising any objection to Cho's spending the night with Master. Cho hadn't actually meant to refer to Harry as Master in front of her mother, but Mei had just smiled softly and nodded. It was slightly embarrassing to know that her mother had seen her in the middle of her dream, but when she started describing what Master was doing with her, and how much she was enjoying it, the embarrassment faded and her excitement started building again. 

Cho managed to finish the conversation before the excitement overwhelmed her, but it was a close-run thing. She'd barely made it to her bedroom and shut the door behind her before she was shoving the robe off her body and her fingers were buried in her quim, pumping furiously. She was sure that her mother knew what she was doing after the loud cry of release that tore from her throat, but Cho didn't care! Calming down, she licked her fingers clean and wondered which of Master's women she would be tasting first? 

Taking a shower, Cho made sure that her bottom was as clean as possible knowing what was going to happen later that day. She was actually looking forward to serving Master in such an intimate way, knowing that her willing submission would greatly please him. Remembering the dream, she picked up her wand and used the grooming spell to ensure that she was completely hairless between her legs. The expression of pleasure on Master's face when she displayed herself to him, and he saw her bare skin had sent shivers of delight through her body, knowing that she had pleased him.

Feeling Master's hand smacking her on the arse pulled her out of her memories, and she cried out, the sting a delightful reminder that she belonged to him, even more than the rod of steel that was splitting her so wonderfully. She did her best to move against him, letting him bury his cock completely in her body, and she could feel him throbbing inside her! 

Time had no meaning, there was nothing in the universe besides Master and her, his cock spearing her tightest hole and the beautiful feelings spreading through her body. Cho was dimly aware that Master's other hand was between her legs, his fingers plunging into her and shooting sparks of magic all through her. She felt like his touch searing her very soul, until everything that wasn't Master's slave faded away, leaving her washed in her devotion to him. 

An unknown time later, Master swelled inside her, and his love filled her arse, sending her off into another journey of ecstasy. She could hear colors and see sounds, experiences she couldn't describe crashing into her and tearing screams of wonder and joy from her throat until her body felt Master pulling out of her body and she found herself on her knees again. Seeing his hardness before her, she smiled and took him in her mouth again, licking Master clean as he slowly softened. When he was clean, she placed a worshipful kiss on the head and was rewarded by his soft smile. Master gestured and her arms were free once again, and he helped her to her feet, his arms wrapped around her. 

She smiled widely as he held her, but then he moved to lay her on the bed his hand brushing her mouth and she felt a cool breeze touching her tongue and lips. Licking her lips, she understood that he had cleaned her mouth, and was thrilled when he leaned down and kissed her. She didn't think she could be happier.

 

 

The Leaky Cauldron  
Hermione's Room  
Same Time

Hermione relaxed naked on the bed, her bath completed, the communication mirror she had charmed floating in the air in front of her. Daddy and Monica were clearly visible, with Daddy fully dressed of course. It didn't bother her at all for Daddy to see her like this, although she did enjoy the hungry look in Monica's eyes. She wondered if Daddy would object to letting Monica and Apolline serve her for a night? She would let him enjoy Good Girl and Brat, of course, but the idea of the two older women on their knees in front of her was rather attractive.

But that could wait until they were face to face at Christmas, it would be a good way to celebrate giving her pet's their collars.

"But yes, Daddy, things are moving along quite well. I did get a bit of shock when I met up with Harry because he's got something in common with you and me, he's already got several girls, and even a couple of adult women ready to wear his collar! That's going to make things a great deal easier since one of the women has a large house that we are using to hide Snuffles until everything is ready." 

She smirked, "To make things even more interesting, the woman is the mother of the boy who I was looking to make miserable this year. Apparently, she had an encounter with Harry a few weeks back that really made an impression on her! When Harry introduced her to me, she was happy to demonstrate her skills for me, and she is quite good." 

Daddy grinned, “But Harry doesn't have a problem with the fact that you are a lesbian? From what you told us about his background, I would have thought it would have been frowned on by his relatives.”

Hermione laughed, "Not in the slightest! He was a bit surprised at first but seeing some of the tamer pictures I took with Good Girl and Brat prepared him. It was the fact that I'm a dominant that surprised him more, but then the prat offered to introduce me to a couple of the girls he was training!" 

Daddy and Monica both laughed, and she continued, "I haven't taken him up on it yet, we have too much to do, but it's tempting. They are identical twin sisters and have no problem playing together, or with other girls, so I'll probably be meeting them before we get on the Express next Tuesday. Ron and his family will be arriving on Saturday, so we have to get ready to capture the rat before we can focus on playtime, unfortunately." 

Daddy gave her a faux sympathetic look, before laughing, "Well, I'm sure you will find the time somehow, but if there's nothing earth-shaking going on, I'd better let your girls into the room, they're practically peeing themselves to see Mistress." 

Hermione laughed and nodded, and soon Fleur and Gabrielle were smiling at her through the mirror.

TYOTC & TYOTC & TYOTC

She was still smiling when she ended the conversation with her girls. They were both excited to meet Master Harry and Cho, and intrigued by the description of Narcissa, especially when she mentioned that the woman had already served her. Hermione could see that both of her girls were planning to show their Mistress that they were much better than any other woman could possibly be! Even if they failed it would certainly be enjoyable, and she knew that Harry would enjoy watching their efforts. Fleur was looking forward to being given to Master Harry since Hermione had told them both so much about him. 

Hermione frowned as she considered the casual way she was thinking about 'giving' Fleur to Harry, and wondering at how much she had changed over the years from the girl who crusaded against house-elf slavery. She was very fond of both Fleur and Gabrielle, doing her best to treat them well, but she had already conditioned the two Veela to think of themselves as her property. She hadn't intended to, not at first anyway. It was just supposed to be a few days of fun before she returned to England and started fixing things, but old habits died hard when she started training them the first night in the club. 

She had been surprised at the change in Harry because he never showed the skill for dominance at an early age when she knew him the first time, but he had a valid explanation for the difference. Hermione wondered if she had been subconsciously influenced by the time she carried the locket Horcrux? It was only after Voldemort was defeated the first time that she began to explore her dominant desires after all. But even then she wasn't as casual about treating her girls the way she was planning on treating Fleur and Gabrielle, as well as Lavender and Parvati when she claimed them. 

And what about Astoria? The Greengrass girl was far too young to be what Hermione remembered, the worthy partner and lover that she had cherished in her old life. At least until Blaise Zabini murdered her, that is. 

Well, Narcissa was aware of the Zabini situation, and with a bit of planning, Vanessa Zabini would be broken to Master Harry's cock before the son could become a problem. And if he did, well, she'd already killed Blaise once, a second time wouldn't bother her that much. But what about the other deaths? Snape had to die, that was a given, but what about the others? With Draco dead, could Nott and the others be spared? Did McClaggen need to die this time or Zach Smith? 

"Bah! This is ridiculous! Honestly, woman, you realized you'd be getting your hands dirty when you and Luna made your sacrifice, and you accepted it, so why are you worrying about it now?" 

She froze, “Luna, oh hell, I'd almost forgotten Luna! I need to make sure Harry has Cho bring her to our compartment on the train. No, it would be better if I visited her before school starts, I'm sure I can find the Rookery easy enough. What time is it?”

Casting the 'Tempus' spell, she grinned, it wasn't even dinner time. Dressing quickly, she opened the secret compartment of her purse and checked that the milky white jewel was where it was supposed to be. Closing the purse, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the front walk to her friend's house and with a slight pop of displaced air, disappeared.

The Leaky Cauldron  
Harry's Room  
Same Time

Harry's smile was fixed on his face as he watched Cho sleeping peacefully on the bed, but his mind was racing. He'd casually scanned her thoughts after he released her, and the depths of her devotion stunned him. He didn't know if Cho was naturally that submissive, or if something he wasn't aware of was causing the change in the girl. He would need to watch carefully how Cho reacted when she woke up, to see if the devotion was still there, or if her personality reasserted itself. He was inclined to think that it was something that was already part of Cho's personality, because Mary, Elizabeth, and Tonks never went that deep in the multiple times they'd been in his bed, and Daphne wasn't changed either. 

Tom may have demanded mindless obedience from his followers and slaves toward the end, but he had admitted during one of their dream conversations that he was more than a little insane by the time Snape brought the prophecy to him. That was why he was pleased that Narcissa had been willing to question him when they told her the truth. And even more that Hermione, even though she had scared the crap out of him earlier, knew the truth and could be counted on to keep him on the right path.

Harry hadn't been lying, he had no intention of going any darker than he already was, and certainly wasn't planning to conquer the Wizarding World. He just wanted to get through school, kill Snape, destroy the version of Voldemort that is out there, and bed as many willing women as he could manage. The rest of the world could worry about itself until he was old enough to take the family seat in the Wizengamot and start making changes. 

He would need to talk to Narcissa about what changes would be best to start with since she and Anastasia were the most familiar with the different power blocs in the Wizengamot. Anastasia would be able to assist them, but until Cyrus had his broom accident she wouldn't be able to openly join their bloc. Daphne, now that would be a bit delicate until Snape was removed, but once the man was dead she would be able to join him publicly, and with Hermione's knowledge they can start removing the barriers between the Houses that are the cause of so many of their problems. 

Harry smile changed to a smirk, of course, he and Hermione's method of removing barriers, by removing knickers, would probably raise a few eyebrows, but that could be dealt with. 

He was still thinking about the different girls who would find themselves in his or Hermione's bed over the next several months when he fell into a doze. 

Greengrass Manor  
Outside London  
Monday, August 23rd, 1993  
Early Evening

Daphne sighed as she lowered her body into the steaming waters of the bath, nodding at her mother who was already in the tub. Cyrus had already drunk himself into a stupor and was passed out in his lounge, an elf watching to see that he didn't injure himself, and Astoria was spending a few days with her friend Romilda Vane. Ordinarily, she and her mother would have commented about Astoria spending time with a Gryffindor, but considering what a certain Gryffindor had been doing with the two of them the day before, it would have been more than a little hypocritical. 

It was just that Gryffindor that Daphne wanted to discuss, and, taking a sip of her wine she said, “Was it like that before? Because that was beyond anything I'd ever experienced in my life!”

Anastasia chuckled, with made her breasts come out of the water, as she shook her head, “Oh Daphne, that was positively tame compared to some of the nights Narcissa, Bella and I spent in Master's bed! But yes, the absolute power and dominance was is the same, and the knowledge deep in your soul that you have found the only man who could ever satisfy you? That was the same, but this time is even better because Our Lord isn't afflicted with the madness that caused his downfall the last time. He is planning to work through the system, using the advantages his family name gives him so that he can take his rightful place in our society. And we will be right there beside him, serving him and receiving the rewards he gives us." 

Daphne nodded, “I had figured that much out for myself, but I'm more interested in what other women he is going to be bringing into his bed? Because even with you and Narcissa there, I was still exhausted and he was ready for more! I thought you might have been exaggerating when you described his stamina, but you weren't, were you?”

Her mother laughed lightly, shaking her head, “No, not at all, but don't worry, you'll find your stamina and appetite increases with experience. After all, you've only had the miserable excuses for wizards in Slytherin to deal with, and if they ever managed to satisfy a woman it was by accident!”

Daphne smirked and nodded, “Honestly, the only decent experience I had before yesterday was when I stumbled on Percy Weasley and his girlfriend at the end of last year. It's a good thing that my magic had already settled because the two of them shagged me seven ways from Sunday!” She shook her head, “It's too bad that the Weasley in our year is so anti-Slytherin, it would have been interesting to see if Percy's skills were shared by his brothers. Oh well, I'm going to be busy enough with our Lord that I won't have time for comparisons.”

Anastasia frowned, “Actually, that may not be correct. If it serves our Master's purposes, you may find yourself being given to Weasley or Longbottom or one of his other allies. It didn't happen very often, but there were times when our Master needed something done and subtlety was called for, so one of us would find ourselves using our bodies to bring about the desired outcome.”

Daphne sat silently in the water for a moment, digesting that, before nodding, “Not really a surprise, you taught us from the beginning that using whatever was necessary to achieve our goals is the Slytherin way, and our Master's goals are our goals, aren't they?”

“That's true, and I'm glad you are approaching things logically. Narcissa, Bella and I were a bit older and more experienced when Master first let others touch us, I was concerned that you might not understand the necessity yet.”

Daphne didn't say anything, she'd been aware that it would be a possibility already, Master had casually mentioned it while she was bathing him the day before. She wasn't necessarily excited about the prospect but understood why it would be a useful option to have available. Of course, she told herself that if it was that unpleasant an experience, she would ask permission to personally kill the man after he was no longer useful. 

 

The Rookery  
Ottery St Catchpole, Devon  
Earlier the Afternoon

Luna was sitting in the afternoon sun, a sketch pad on her lap when Hermione appeared at the end of the walk. The younger girl looked up quizzically when she heard the soft 'pop' of apparation, and smiled, putting the pad aside as she rose to her feet. Walking forward, she said, “Hello Hermione Granger, I was wondering why I dreamed about you and Harry Potter last night, but I knew it was important.”

Hermione smiled widely, pulling the girl into a tight hug. “Oh Luna, if you only knew! But I'm very glad to see again, and you'll understand why in just a minute.” Opening her purse, she retrieved the milky gem and held in in the palm of her hand, showing Luna that it was touching her bare skin. “You're going to want to be sitting down for this my sweet Luna, it's going to be a shock.”

Luna looked in her eyes searchingly, but not finding any sign of deceit or maliciousness, she nodded and moved back to her chair and sat down, holding out her hand. Hermione took the seat next to her and set the gem in the palm of Luna's hand, gently wrapping the girl's fingers around it. Luna looked at her hand briefly, and then at Hermione, her mouth coming open to say something when she stiffened, her eyes slamming closed and falling back in the seat. 

Hermione's heart ached for the girl who had become her best friend as the memories of the next 20 years flooded Luna's mind. They had been horrible enough to live through, but to experience all of them in a matter of seconds? Reaching out, she pulled the shaking girl into her arms, wandlessly casting a notice me not spell around the two of them, and held her as she cried.

Eventually, Luna calmed down, the tears drying up, being replaced by a look of determination in her silver-gray eyes. "Where's Harry? We need to get him away from those people before they do any more damage to him!" 

Hermione chuckled, “Already done, this world isn't exactly the same as the one we escaped from. To start with, Draco and Lucius are already dead and their ashes are in the Malfoy vault. Harry has been in Diagon Alley for almost a month. As for where he is? He's probably shagging Cho Chang for the third or fourth time by now. The girl was already practically begging him to put a collar on her, and they were only together for the first time a day or so ago!”

Luna snickered, "Poor Cedric will have to make do with his hand this time, I guess. But I'm glad that Harry is already developing his skills, it will make things a lot more fun when he takes me to bed this time. It was wonderful the first time, of course, but he was too uncertain to be what we both needed. It got better, naturally, but I'm happy I won't have to coach him this time." 

Hermione smiled, “No, you won't need to coach him. But I'll admit I'm going to miss having you in my bed or over my lap when you're with your Master. Those nights were the only thing that kept me sane after Harry, and then Astoria...”

Luna looked at her, surprised. “Why would you miss me? You know that Harry would want to make sure you were happy, so why do you think he would keep you from enjoying me? And even if you don't like the idea of Harry touching you, there's no reason you both couldn't enjoy me at the same time, is there?”

Hermione gaped at her, but Luna just shook her head, “Hermione, Mistress, I love you, as much as I love Harry. I would never have been willing to sacrifice myself otherwise, I thought you knew that. We never said the words, but the feeling was there, wasn't it?”

“Yes love, the feelings were there. I didn't want them to be, I felt it was disrespectful to Astoria and Harry, but I love you too. But, speaking of Harry, there are things you need to know. I'm sorry to ask, but I'm going to need to ask you for an oath, because he has secrets as great as we do, and people would see him dead if they knew the truth.”

After the oath was sworn and Luna absorbed the changes in Harry, she looked sick with worry until Hermione told her about the oath that Harry had given her, which made her relax at last.

“Bugger! Things are even more complicated than we'd thought, aren't they? I was hoping we'd arrive back in our own past, the way the Doctor always seemed to, but we didn't. Oh well, we're here now, and things are already being changed, so buckle up, Hermione, it's going to be a bumpy ride!”

Hermione glared at the girl, “Honestly Luna, combining the Doctor and Bette Davis movies? I really wish I hadn't introduced you to my video collection!”

Luna looked at her innocently, but Hermione could see the twitching at the corners of her mouth, “But Hermione, if you hadn't shown me that movie about the Secretary, I'd never have ended up over your lap, and we would have missed out on all the fun we had. You don't want that, do you?”

Hermione just stared at her, before she started laughing, “You are such a brat, Luna, you know that, don't you? If it weren't for the risk to your magic I'd put you over my lap right here and now!”

“Don't let that stop you, Mistress. Don't forget that I turned 16 only a couple of days after Harry did, but losing mamma made me start Hogwarts a year later.” 

Hermione blinked, “Oh, right. I did know that, but we were both far older than that the first time, so I didn't think about the age issue. But won't your father object to me molesting you in his house?”

Luna shook her head with a grin, “Daddy is off on one of his expeditions, I think he was searching Amsterdam for the Humongous Gazongas, and I convinced him to leave me behind. I do hope he's successful, he's been awfully lonely since mamma died.”

“Humongous Gazongas, Luna? Really? In that case, I think you need to take me inside and show me your room, don't you?”

Luna smiled widely, “Of course, Mistress!”

End Chapter Six


End file.
